O Segredo Mas Jura Que Não Conta Pra Ninguém?
by Lucy Charlotte Lovering
Summary: Duas grandes amizades em risco. Um segredo. “Saber guardar um segredo é saber guardar uma amizade”? O que fazer? Esse é o tipo de problema que não dá para resolver com magia. Baseado no livro homônimo de Christiane Gribel.
1. Capítulo 1: Trailer

**Disclaimer:** Alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco, Warner Bros. Entertainment, Christiane Gribel ou Editora Moderna. Essa estória é uma paródia e não possui fins lucrativos.

**N/A: **Adequando-me as novas regras gramaticais... Espero que gostem, é minha primeira fic! ^^,

* * *

**.:.O Segredo (Mas Jura Que Não Conta Pra Ninguém?).:.**

* * *

_Capítulo 1:_

_Trailer_

* * *

**Qual é o resultado se pegarmos três amigas poderosas...**

- _"Saber guardar um segredo é saber guardar uma amizade"_. Legal, né?

- Que lindo! De onde você tirou essa frase, Ginny?

- Não é óbvio? De um calendário!

**...Somarmos com dois gêmeos divertidos...**

- Mamãe vai ficar triste se souber que a educação que ela deu para nós, seus amados filhos, não deu certo.

- É, tanto tempo deixando você de castigo, tempo desperdiçado...

- Arrumando o sótão...

- Limpando o vampiro...

- Lavando as cuecas velhas do papai...

**...Adicionarmos um carrasco careca...**

- Nós precisamos sair...

- Entrem AGORA ou vou dar uma detenção para vocês três, rascunhos do mapa do inferno!

**...E acrescentarmos um segredo misterioso?...**

- Ginny, esquece o segredo que eu te contei.

- Por quê? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não. Nada.

- Nada?

- É. Por isso esquece que esse segredo um dia existiu.

**...O resultado só pode ser muitos risos!**

- Como a gente vai entrar aí? Não tem espaço nem para respirar direito.

- Ainda bem que ninguém aqui tem peitão.

**Narrado por Ginny Weasley...**

- Mione... cinco quintos das coisas importantes que acontecem na minha vida incluem você e a Luna.

- Sim, e daí?...

- Oh, Merlin... Mione, _todas_ as coisas importantes que acontecem na minha vida incluem você e a Luna...

**...Com Hermione Granger... **

- Ficou maluca, Luna? Isso lá é hora de apontar um dos meus lápis?...

- Não. É pra gente se proteger.

- Ah, é... Como é que não pude pensar nisso: um lápis pra gente se proteger, claro. O COMENSAL TEM UMA VARINHA E VAI NOS MATAR!

**...Luna Lovegood...**

- Ahhh!!!

- Qual é essa posição na ioga, Luna? O cachorro morto?

- Não, é que estou toda formigando! Merlin, estou morrendo! Ahhh!!!

**...E Fred & George Weasley...**

- Tomara que vocês fiquem com torcicolo!

- Vai _torcendo_...

...**Se todos os seus segredos estivessem ameaçados...**

- Que foi?

- Minha agenda...

- O que aconteceu aqui?

- A Ginny com a agenda idiota dela que ela perdeu com a nossa vida inteira escrita...

- Também não é _toda_ a vida. É só desse ano letivo e só.

- Ah, desse ano letivo e só, então tudo bem. A gente está em Abril!

**...você arriscaria tudo para salvá-los...**

- Filch está lá dentro...

- Ele está demorando.

- Vai ver ele está lendo...

- Vamos ter que entrar. Já chegamos até aqui e não vou desistir. Anda!

**...Até mesmo perder uma grande amizade?...**

- Não precisa dizer nada, Ginny. Eu sei que tem alguma coisa ali que só vocês duas sabem.

- Luna... Vocês _duas_ são minhas melhores amigas. Eu não quero ser mais amiga de uma do que de outra.

- Você não tem que me contar nada se não quiser.

- Eu quero! Só que eu jurei que não contava...

**...E qual será o segredo secretíssimo?...**

- Eu só não entendo uma coisa: tudo isso só porque a Hermione...

- NÃO! Não fala!... Eu vou falar com a Mione, Luna. Ela tem que contar o que aconteceu com ela n...

**...Descubra lendo O Segredo...**

- Mas jura que não conta pra ninguém?

- Não.

- Como _não_?

- Bem... não. Não de _não_ conto para ninguém, né?

**...No seu site de Fanfics preferido!**


	2. Capítulo 2: O Segredo de Hermione

**Capítulo 2:**

**O Segredo de Hermione**

* * *

"_SEGREDO: sm. Aquilo a que ninguém deve ser revelado, que é secreto, sigiloso."_

**-** Houaiss.

* * *

- Jura que não conta pra ninguém?

- Não.

- Como _não_?

- Bem... não. – E, vendo que ela estava franzindo o cenho, eu entendi o que ela tinha entendido e expliquei: – Não de _não_ conto para ninguém, né?

- Ah, bom – disse a Hermione recuperando o fôlego e já desfranzida. – Quer me matar de susto? – E depois emendou, naquele tom mandão: - Você devia ter respondido juro. Não _não_.

- Ok. O que importa é que o meu _não_ era de _não vou contar_.

- Mas diz que jura, por favor.

- Juro – eu disse.

- É sério, Ginny, eu não quero que _ninguém mais_ saiba.

- Ok. Eu já disse que não conto.

Eu só não disse que bem que eu queria contar para a Luna também.

- Mas nem para a Luna pode contar? – eu perguntei.

- Nem para Luna. Se você contar eu também juro que não te conto mais nada.

- Ok, eu já jurei, caramba. E, também, você já contou mesmo. Já pensou se eu não jurasse? O que você ia fazer?

- Te azarava e não te contava mais nada. Aliás, não falava mais com você. Nunca mais.

- Estou brincando, Mione – E, enquanto ela me olhava com aquele ar de dúvida, eu falei de novo. – Não – vou – con – ta – ar. Quer que eu faça um voto perpétuo agora para isso?

- Não, não precisa...

Depois de todo aquele juro e rejuro a gente ficou uns segundinhos quietas. Eu, imaginando tudo o que a Mione tinha me contado. E ela, lembrando da coisa.

Primeiro eu fiquei um pouco orgulhosa porque só eu sabia daquele segredaço da Mione. Depois fiquei preocupada. Só eu saber era muita responsabilidade. Aí eu olhei para ela e ela estava com um sorrisão tão enorme na cara que também não resisti. E a gente caiu na gargalhada.

O sinal para a aula tocou bem na hora que eu ia começar a perguntar os detalhes. Então lá fomos nós de volta pelas escadarias de mármore do castelo, no meio daquele bando de alunos (do 1º ao 7° ano, juntos), em direção às nossas próximas aulas. E naquele tumulto era impossível falar de uma coisa tão secreta daquele jeito.

Por isso eu queria chegar logo na classe, ter logo a aula para que depois dela eu pudesse saber de todas as respostas para minhas perguntas. Mas não dava. A subida para ir para as salas era sempre atravancada. Todo mundo ia devagar, se encostando pelas paredes para prolongar um pouco os últimos minutos sem aula. Bem diferente da descida, que é sempre a maior correria. A minha mãe diz que para descer Merlin ajuda. Na escola é diferente: para subir é que os Merlin's (aqueles alunos santos que só faltam babar no sapato dos professores, tipo o Snape) é que acabam ajudando o resto a subir para a aula. Eles vão se enfiando entre a gente e acabam que nos empurram escada acima. Mas, naquele dia, Pirraça também queria ser nosso "Merlin", com a diferença sutil que ele nos jogava bombas de bosta. Então, Mione e eu nos separamos correndo, desviando das bombas errantes, prometendo nos encontrar na sala comunal para fofocar mais sobre o grande segredo. Mal sabia eu que um segredo podia trazer tantas confusões...

* * *

Fofocamos até ficar noite. Mione foi para o dormitório dela e eu, como a sala comunal estava muito cheia, saí para procurar um lugar mais vazio para escrever tudo na minha agenda.

Já que não podia contar para mais ninguém o que Mione tinha me contado, eu precisava desabafar na agenda. Eu coloco tudo ali. Fotos (tenho uma do Harry linda!), recortes, cartas e bilhetes de pergaminho, encho de clipes mágicos e coloridos por todos os lados, marco os dias de prova, o horário das revisões que Mione faz para mim, pedaços do _Profeta Diário_ e, principalmente, escrevo cada uma das coisas que acontecem na minha vida. Por isso a minha agenda fica tão gorda que nem fecha direito. E quanto mais gorda melhor! Eu amo minha agenda assim. E quando minha mãe pergunta que tanto tem aqui dentro, eu digo que quem faz regime é gente, não agenda.

Quando fui comprá-la, antes das aulas, havia de vários tipos mágicos. De pele de briba, que encolhe ao sentir que alguém vai abrir sua agenda e não é você; Desiludida, que é invisível; uma que escreve suas tarefas do dia automaticamente... Mas não quis nenhuma delas. Matar bribas para tirar a pele delas não é legal. A Desiludida eu poderia perder e nunca mais achar. E uma agenda que escreve suas tarefas? Não confio em agendas assim desde o diário do Riddle. Então comprei essa, de trouxas, que não faz nada de mais e só coloquei um feiticinho para que ninguém possa pegar com um esperto _accio!_.

Agenda trouxa é um perigo, eu sei. E é justamente por isso que eu a carrego para tudo quanto lugar. Nem quando estou em casa eu posso deixar porque as Gemialidades (é assim que eu chamo Fred e George agora) podem arrombar o meu quarto a qualquer momento, depois arrombar minha gaveta e descobrir minha vida inteira em poucos minutos (quer dizer, eles não têm competência para ler tão rápido... mas iam descobrir tudo, de qualquer jeito).

Quando eu estava acabando de escrever a última linha sobre o segredo de Hermione, as Gemialidades pularam na minha frente, me dando o maior susto.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – gritei, fechando minha agenda rapidamente.

- Nossa, já está estressada, maninha?

A pergunta idiota foi feita pelo Fred... ou pelo George...? Ah, sei lá, tanto faz. Eles são gêmeos idênticos, falam juntos, comem juntos, respiram juntos, trabalham juntos e enchem juntos. Só não vestem a mesma roupa porque minha mãe nunca gostou desse negócio de vestir igual só porque eles são gêmeos. Cada um é um, ela diz. Tá, conta pra _eles_. Ela tem medo é de não saber qual é qual.

- E olha que a gente mal chegou.

- Você tem que ter mais educação, maninha...

- Mamãe vai ficar triste se souber que a educação que ela deu para nós, seus amados filhos, não deu certo.

- É, tanto tempo deixando você de castigo, tempo desperdiçado...

- Arrumando o sótão...

- Limpando o vampiro...

- Lavando as cuecas velhas do papai...

- Ok, tá bom! – fiz minha voz mais falsa possível e disse: - Oi, Fred, oi George! Tudo bem com vocês? Que saudades dos meus irmãos! – e depois, na minha voz de raiva: - O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO AQUI??

- Agora melhorou... Estamos a serviço de Hogwarts.

- O quê? – "a serviço de Hogwarts"? Desde quando eles se preocupavam coma escola? Ali tinha coisa.

- É... Assunto da nossa loja.

- O que vocês andaram aprontando? – indaguei no meu tom mais "mãe Weasley".

- Nada...

- Só um acidentezinho...

- O QUE ACONTECEU???

- Já falamos, não aconteceu nada conosco. Foi só um quartanista que comeu Creme de Canários, Nugá Sangra-Nariz e Vomitilhas de uma vez só.

- E daí fomos chamados pela Madame Pomfrey que não conseguia fazer o "canário" parar de vomitar sangue...

- Argh! E por que o garoto comeu tudo isso junto?

- Uma aposta, suponho – disse George, dando de ombros. – Mas agora vamos colocar os holofotes em alguém que precisa mais da gente...

- Alguém que ouvimos dizer que estava saindo com Dean Thomas.

- Haha – ri com desdém. – Nem pensem que vou dizer algo. Mas vocês estão desatualizados com as fofocas do Ron. Já parei de sair com Dean.

- É? Mas o que você está fazendo agora então? – George perguntou com uma certa ironia na voz.

- O que será? – falou Fred, com a mesma ironia.

E os dois em uníssono com a voz fininha e balançando os pescoços de um lado para o outro numa coreografia à la Fleur Delacour:

- Escrevendo na agendinha!

Juro que, se eu tivesse qualquer outro objeto na minha mão que não fosse a minha agenda, eu zunia na cabeça deles. Mas como eu não tinha, simplesmente levantei, tranquei minha agenda, coloquei na bolsa e fui dando tchau pra eles.

Como eu não dei a mínima para as provocações ridículas deles de irmão mais velho e nenhum irmão aguenta quando a irmã não dá a mínima para as provocações ridículas dele (muito menos quando esse irmão é multiplicado por dois), eles continuaram com a vozinha irritante e os pescoços moles:

- Segredinho novo... – arriscou Fred, tentando não tropeçar na escada enquanto fazia sua "performance".

- De quem será dessa vez?

- Deve ser da Di-Lua lunática.

- Ou da Hermione sabe-tudo.

- Tomara que vocês fiquem com torcicolo – eu não aguentei e roguei praga.

- Vai _torcendo_ - falaram em uníssono novamente.

E os dois riram.

Tive que engolir a cara de vitória deles enquanto subia as escadas até o dormitório. Prometi a mim mesma que iria azarar o garoto do quarto ano, que fez meus dois irmãos virem até o castelo só para me irritar, assim que possível.

* * *

À tarde, sempre quando podemos, eu, Mione e Luna (que é minha melhor amiga também e ano passado até que virou amiga da Mione, a menos se Luna ficar falando dos Bufadores de Chifres Enrugados), ficamos sentadas embaixo de uma árvore perto do castelo. Nem sempre temos tempo, já que eu e Luna temos que estudar e fazer revisão para os N.O.M. 's e Mione não é da nossa série e ela fica com meu irmão Ron e Harry, mas sempre que pode ela aparece.

A Luna chegou e eu já estava lá, sentada com a minha agenda que eu fechei rápido demais e percebi que ela me olhou de um jeito estranho.

- Oi, Luna!

- Que foi? – ela perguntou com um sorrisinho de canto de boca.

- Que foi o quê?

- Sei lá... Viu algum gnomo por aí?

Ela _estava_ desconfiada.

- Não. Só tava aqui pensando como eu acho um saco ter que ficar vigiando minha agenda em casa para as Gemialidades não pegarem.

- Eles só fazem isso para implicar com você – disse ela no seu tom mais sensato. – Se você deixasse a agenda menos protegida talvez eles nem ligassem.

- É... mas agora é tarde para eu deixar desprotegida. Eles já sabem que eu vou ligar. Aliás, eu vou ligar tanto que nem sei o que ia fazer com eles. Olha lá! – eu mostrei com uma levantadinha de cabeça Fred e George cercados de alunos. – Vieram ontem para resolver um problema com as mercadorias e hoje já estão vendendo elas tudo de novo, como se não tivesse acontecido nada. Eles são fogo.

- Eles até que são bonitinhos – Luna falou sonhadoramente.

- Bonitinhos??? Só se for de longe. De perto são uns dragões. Quer para você, pode levar.

- Eu bem que queria. Pelo menos minha casa não ia ficar monótona só comigo e papai. Tem sempre coisa acontecendo.

- É... Acontecendo comigo. E com a Mione e com você. Lembra que nesse Natal eles encheram minha casa de armadilhas pra pegar a gente?

Luna riu.

- Lembro. Lembra da cara da Hermione quando ficou com o cabelo azul, parecendo um diabrete gigante?

(Nesse Natal, Mione e Luna vieram na minha casa. Fred e George tinham enchido um balde com água e tinta azul e o colocaram magicamente equilibrado em cima da porta entreaberta do corredor. Qualquer um que esbarrasse ali tomava um banho de água azul e de quebra, uma baldada na cabeça – de quebra literalmente, porque uma baldada daquelas era de quebrar a cabeça de qualquer um).

- Ainda bem que foi a Mione que abriu a porta – a gente riu.

- Olha lá ela! – a Luna continuou rindo enquanto Mione passava no meio de uns garotos sonserinos que, é claro, encheram o saco dela.

- Não morre mais – disse a Luna quando ela chegou.

E a Mione já me olhou desconfiada também.

O saco desse negócio de saber um segredo que ninguém mais pode saber é que, quando você está conversando de qualquer outra coisa com outra pessoa, a que contou o segredo sempre acha que você pode estar revelando alguma coisa. Mas eu falei logo:

- A gente tava lembrando do Natal com as armadilhas lá em casa, quando você ficou de cabelo azul.

- Ah, é. Idiotas, aqueles meninos – ela falou séria, mas depois deu um sorrisinho e nós três caímos na risada.

Tudo bem, agora era fácil morrer de rir, mas na hora a gente ficou morrendo de raiva e eles por pouco não morreram estrangulados por mim.

E a gente foi lembrando de cada armadilha: o balde, barbantes enfeitiçados para nos fazer tropeçar, bombas de bosta, Creme de Canários na nossa comida, fogos de artifício no meu armário... Enfim, testaram todos os produtos das Gemialidades Weasleys conosco.

- E na hora da luz?

Naquela hora foi de medo que a gente quase morreu.

Já tinha anoitecido e meus pais pela primeira vez resolveram jantar fora, num _pub_ com os pais de Luna e Mione, e as Gemialidades e nós três ficamos sozinhos em casa. A gente achou que eles já tinham ido dormir porque não escutamos mais barulhos no quarto deles e a gente continuou conversando. E no meio da nossa conversa, a luz do candeeiro apagou.

- Ih, o vento apagou – Hermione disse.

Só que _não tinha vento nenhum_.

Então fomos acender algumas velas, só que elas _não acendiam_. E então começaram uns barulhos estranhos que não tinham nada a ver com nosso vampiro porque ele vive no sótão lá em cima e os barulhos vinham _lá de baixo_. Ouvimos barulhos de passos. A gente gelou. Só podia ser um Comensal da Morte.

Eu pulei da cama, tranquei a porta e peguei minha varinha. As duas fizeram o mesmo. Tentamos usar o "_lumus_", mas nem assim conseguimos que houvesse luz. Aí eu fiquei preocupada com meus irmãos e achei que era melhor a gente ir para o quarto deles e avisar que tinha um Comensal na nossa casa. E então, naquele breu, ouvi a Luna pedir emprestada a bolsa da Mione e depois ouvi um sonsinho de barulho de lápis sendo apontado.

- Que barulho de lápis sendo apontado é esse? – perguntei.

- Sou eu – disse a Luna.

Inacreditável. Vai ver era um tique nervoso novo de trouxa dela. Em situações de pânico ela tira um lápis e um apontador do bolso e começa: rec, rec, rec, rec...

- Ficou maluca, Luna? – indagou Mione. – Isso lá é hora de apontar um dos meus lápis?

- É pra ficar bem afiado.

"Tadinha..." eu pensei, "a Mione bem que me disse que ela era louca".

- Ah, ok. E você pretende escrever o que agora e ainda mais nessa escuridão? – Mione perguntava perplexa. – Seu testamento?

- Não. É pra gente se proteger – disse Luna como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Ah, é... Como é que não pude pensar nisso: um lápis pra gente se proteger, claro. – e em seguida, Mione explodiu: - O COMENSAL TEM UMA VARINHA E VAI NOS MATAR!

Eu fiquei imaginando como é eu não sabia escolher bem minhas amizades: uma louca e outra neurótica.

- Shhhhhhh... Falem baixo – sussurrei. – Pega lá a cadeira.

- Ah! E você quer sentar e esperar. Ótima ideia. Ficar esperando o Comensal entrar aqui. Ah, não, é claro, esqueci que a gente tem um lápis superapontado para se proteger. É esse o plano: o Comensal entra e a gente aponta o lápis superapontado para ele. Muito bom. Tenho duas amigas problemáticas e trouxas e só descubro isso um pouco antes de morrer. Mas eu não vou morrer porque vou pegar minha varinha e lutar...

- Hermione, você quer parar de falar igual uma matraca descontrolada e pegar a cadeira? – falei.

- Senta na cama se você quer sentar. Eu vou sair e ir pro quarto do Fred e do George.

- É para dar na cabeça do bruxo, sua tonta.

- Dar o quê?

- A cadeira, é claro.

- Mas é um peso...

- Por isso mesmo. Um peso. Nem precisa de varinha. Um peso na cabeça e tumba, o cara desmaia.

- Eu vou levar o lápis – falou Luna. – Qualquer coisa eu furo ele.

- Excelente – desdenhou Mione -, você saindo do quarto com esse lápis _perigosíssimo_ para furar o Comensal. Não sei como ainda não proibiram a venda de lápis no mundo dos trouxas, essa _arma_.

- Vocês querem parar?! – explodi. – Não acho que seja um Comensal, com tanta proteção que temos recebido n'A Toca. Levem as varinhas ou o que mais vocês quiserem levar, mas vamos abrir essa maldita porta e ir logo pro quarto das Gemialidades.

E lá fomos nós no breu.

Depois de todos aqueles argumentos, Hermione resolveu levar a cadeira na frente, levantada pro alto e Luna com o lápis, como se fosse uma faca afiadíssima, na altura da cabeça dela, pronto para deferir o _golpe mortal_. Eu ia na retaguarda com a varinha, sem saber se ria ou se chorava com aquela cena patética que eu estava vendo só na minha imaginação, é claro, porque o corredor estava mais escuro ainda que o meu quarto. Mas eu sabia que, se existisse luz ali, as minhas amigas estariam exatamente do jeito que eu estava imaginando.

Entramos no quarto dos meninos e fechamos a porta.

- Fred! George!

Então fui até a cama do Fred que é a que fica mais perto da porta para eu sacudir meu irmão para ele acordar e... estava vazia! Chequei a outra cama. Vazia também. Eu fiquei apavorada achando que os meus irmãos queridos, fofos e desprotegidos poderiam ter ouvido o Comensal e quisessem ir enfrentá-lo como verdadeiros cavaleiros e quase comecei a chorar quando a Luna falou:

- Silêncio. Ouve.

E a gente ouviu:

- E então, cadê elas?

- Não estão aí?

- Não. O quarto tá vazio.

- Será que elas ficaram com tanto medo de nós que fugiram pela janela? – eles deram risada.

- Desgraçados! – eu sussurrei. – Eu vou pegá-los e azarar tanto eles... – eu disse e já ia saindo do quarto quando Mione me puxou pelo pijama.

- Mas vamos pegá-los aqui. Quando eles entrarem a gente azara eles.

- Legal! Ainda bem que a gente trouxe o lápis! – eu falei. – Dá aqui, Luna, quero furar a bumbum de um!

- _A gente_, nada. _Eu_ trouxe – Luna disse.

- Tudo bem... – e olhando para as camas, eu disse: - Os travesseiros! Vamos fazer uma guerra!

- Vocês não acham guerra de travesseiros meio _infantil_? – Mione olhava para os travesseiros com ar de dúvida.

- Infantil, nada. Infantis foram eles, assustando a gente.

E nós pegamos os travesseiros e ficamos esperando atrás da porta. Eles mal pisaram dentro do quarto e a gente começou o bombardeio.

- É guerra! – gritou George.

E os dois saíram em direção ao meu quarto para pegar mais _armas_ que tinham ficado nas nossas camas. Só que antes de começarmos qualquer coisa, ouvimos barulho de risadas lá embaixo. Nossos pais haviam chegado.

Fred e George correram para as camas deles e a gente entrou rapidinho debaixo das cobertas. Ninguém fez barulho. Ouvimos minha mãe reclamar da escuridão e meu pai falando algo sobre ser um pó escurecedor das Gemialidades Weasleys. De repente a luz do candeeiro acendeu e eu corri para apagar antes que eles chegassem lá em cima e a gente deitou e se cobriu correndo, exatamente na hora em que eles passaram no corredor falando que só poderia ter sido um pouco de pó que deixaram largado por aí.

- Tá vendo – Luna falou enquanto a gente acabava de se lembrar daquela história. – Metade das lembranças divertidas existem por causa dos seus irmãos.

É... pensando bem, era verdade. Mas eles nunca poderiam ficar sabendo disso ou iam se achar os máximos, mais do que eles já se acham.

Ficamos lá conversando e o tempo voou como sempre e, quando a gente viu, tínhamos que ir jantar. Luna tinha que voltar para a Corvinal, Hermione para a Ron e Harry, e eu para minha agenda.

Eu passei o jantar inteiro pensando em como eu, a Mione e a Luna nos damos bem e somos amigas e como era chato aquele negócio de ficar escondendo da Luna o segredo da Mione. Tudo bem que o segredo não é meu, mas, caramba, eu não vejo nada de mais em contar o que a Mione me contou para nossa amiga. Ela também não ia contar para ninguém, eu tenho certeza.

E depois da sobremesa eu fui escrever na agenda tudo o que eu estava sentindo.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá, queridos!

Aqui é Lucy Lovering, desejando boas-vindas a vocês! Espero que gostem da fic porque, tipo assim, sou inexperiente nessa área e embora eu sempre gostasse de escrever, nunca me aventurei a escrever sobre Harry Potter. Sempre criei minhas personagens, mas desse jeito é até mais fácil, pois já conheço bem as personagens de J. K. e posso escrever com mais precisão.

A ideia de fazer fics veio do nada. É... sem namorado, sem trabalho e muito tempo livre. Combinação letal. Então comecei a fazer algumas... Muito água com açúcar. Foi só isso que saiu. Então... Merlin! Vi duas paródias da que me deixaram arrepiadas: uma do livro A Garota Americana (adoro!) e outra do livro Princesas Descoladas (adoro também), ambos que eu já tinha lido. E aí... Tcharan! Eu _tinha_ que fazer uma fic também. Mas de que livro? Oras, do livro da Christiane Gribel!

Mas o que tive que adaptar para o mundo bruxo não é brincadeira. É divertido, mas dá trabalho. Ler o livro. Copiar no PC. Ver quem é quem. Adaptar falas. Adaptar lugares. Adaptar horários. Adaptar personagens... Argh. Argherama. Agora que vejo quase tudo pronto, é lindo. Mas até chegar tudo isso...

Vou saindo. Continuem lendo, ainda tem mais, vocês nem chegaram nas partes mais legais. Ah, planejo 6 capítulos, no mínimo. Obrigada por ler essa fic dessa maluca que vos fala e reviews, please! ^^

Beijos e até a próxima! FUI!

Lucy Lovering.


	3. Capítulo 3: O Sumiço e o Plano

**Capítulo 3:**

**O Sumiço e o Plano**

* * *

Acordei naquela quarta-feira decidida. Eu ia falar para Mione que ela tinha que contar o segredo para a Luna porque eu estava me sentindo traindo a minha outra melhor amiga, escondendo dela uma coisa daquelas. E se ela quisesse eu até fingia que ainda não sabia do segredo para a Luna não ficar chateada por não ter sabido do segredo junto comigo.

Desci para o Salão Principal e comecei a comer enquanto eu esperava pela Mione. Normalmente a gente toma café-da-manhã juntos, eu, a Mione, Ron e Harry. Quer dizer, não tão juntos porque eu não gosto de ficar junto com meu irmão mais que o necessário nem com o Harry (eu me desconcentro totalmente perto dele).

Mas naquele dia eu queria tomar café sozinha para poder falar com Mione depois numa boa. Tomei café, comi umas torradas e depois subi de novo para falar com Mione assim que ela saísse do dormitório dela. Quando ela apareceu, nem falou _oi_. Olhou pra mim e já foi dizendo:

- Ginny, esquece o segredo que eu te contei.

- Por quê? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não. Nada.

- Nada?

- É. Por isso esquece que esse segredo um dia existiu.

- Ok...

Bom, primeiro eu fiquei desconfiada que a Mione estava falando aquilo só para ter certeza de que eu não ia mesmo contar o segredo para ninguém porque _ela_ tinha ficado desconfiada ontem, quando ela chegou e a Luna estava rindo, e aí a Luna também desconfiou da cara de desconfiada dela. Isso porque a Luna já tinha desconfiado do lance de eu ter fechado a agenda muito rápido. Ai, Merlin! Eu sei que é complicado. Mas mais complicado ainda é um amizade igual a nossa ficar cheia de desconfianças por todos os lados.

Fui meio caladona para o Salão Principal junto com a Mione. Eu não conseguia pensar em nada para falar para ela e ela também parecia não querer falar. O clima estava tão estranho entre a gente que a gente que eu cheguei até a querer que Ron ou as Gemialidades estivessem ali. Dá para imaginar?

Aquele segredo idiota estava fazendo uma coisa esquisita com a nossa amizade e me deu um certo aperto no estômago. Mas, quer saber? Depois acabei me sentindo aliviada. Se era para esquecer e se aquele segredo não tinha mais nada a ver, é como se ele nunca tivesse existido mesmo, então eu não precisava ficar me sentindo culpada de não contar uma coisa como aquela para minha outra melhor amiga na vida. Caso encerrado.

Quer dizer, foi o que eu pensei naquela hora. Mas as coisas tomaram um rumo que eu não esperava.

Nesse dia, quarta-feira, eu e Mione temos aulas à tarde bem perto uma da outra: ela tem Herbologia e eu, Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. Nós duas saímos no mesmo horário, então a gente se encontra e passa no vestiário que tem no campo de Quadribol para se arrumar. Mas nesse dia, que já estava chato por causa da história do segredo e eu estava meio assim com a Hermione, a minha turma teve que fazer um teste de "como achar um ouriço no meio dos porcos espinhos" com a Profª. Grubbly-Plank, o que me deixou toda suja e suada de tentar pegá-los para dar leite a eles (esse é o truque). Hermione tampouco estava mais limpa, já que estava na estufa número cinco e coberta de folhas.

Fomos até o vestiário só para lavar o rosto, ir ao banheiro, essas coisas. E saímos desencanadas, sem pressa e descabeladas mesmo.

Aí, quando a gente estava chegando à entrada do castelo, as sete em ponto, Ron, Harry e Neville deram um pulo na nossa frente que nos fez levar um susto danado e provavelmente deixou a gente mais descabelada do que a gente já estava.

- Já vão entrar? – perguntou Harry.

- Sim – eu respondi encabulada, enquanto eu e Mione segurávamos o cabelo para disfarçar a monstrice que a gente estava.

- É. Temos lição para fazer.

E aí o Neville perguntou:

- A Luna já entrou também? A gente vai com vocês lá.

Não consegui acreditar: Neville e Luna??? Será que estava rolando algo entre os dois?

Mione falou:

- Luna está em Poções agora.

E eu olhei para o relógio:

- Vocês não tinham que estar na aula?

Só que a minha frase também saiu de trás de um muro do nosso lado e com a voz rouca. Uma voz que todos os alunos de Hogwarts conhecem muito bem. Era Filch, o carrasco do castelo. Ele saiu detrás do muro com aquela cara enfezada de sempre e repetiu a pergunta:

- Vocês não tinham que estar na aula? – depois olhou para mim e para Mione: - E vocês duas? O que ainda estão fazendo aqui fora? Andando! Os cinco!

A gente continuou entrando no castelo e os garotos, em vez de irem para o lado da sala de Astronomia (a próxima aula deles), vieram atrás da gente, se fazendo de desentendidos. A gente olhou para eles rindo mas o grito do Filch fez eles darem meia volta rapidinho:

- Longbottom, Weasley e Potter! Para a aula agora ou vão ir para a detenção!

Eles suspiraram com uma risadinha e Harry ainda me falou olhando:

- Que tal Hogsmeade no sábado?

- Vai ser legal – disse Ron, olhando constrangido para Mione.

E Neville:

- Convida a Luna.

E depois Filch pegou uma vassoura e começou a bater neles.

- Andando!

Eu e Mione entramos no castelo rindo que nem bobas.

- A Luna não vai nem acreditar! – eu falei.

- Logo hoje que a gente nem se penteou.

Aí Mione parou, olhou para minha cara analisando o meu cabelo e eu fiz uma cara _Fleur Delacour_, com biquinho e piscando os olhos.

- Oh, _querrida_, você _'stá magnifique_! – ela disse com sotaque francês e pegando na ponta do meu cabelo. E depois ela levantou os cabelos num coque e fez a mesma cara que eu.

- _Charmant_! – eu disse franzindo o nariz e a gente morreu de rir.

E a gente foi para o jantar, cheia de risos e fofocas, só pensando em sábado em Hogsmeade e a gente não via a hora de contar tudo para a Luna.

E com tudo isso eu acabei me esquecendo do segredo da Mione, da desconfiança e da chateação.

Entramos no Salão Principal. Eu coloquei meu material do lado da mesa e ali, naquele segundo, a minha barriga gelou. O chão parecia que estava mole embaixo dos meus pés e o mundo parecia que estava perdendo a cor (e provavelmente eu também estava perdendo a cor porque Mione começou a me olhar com uma cara meio apavorada).

- Que foi? – ela perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

- Minha agenda – eu falei com a pouca voz que saiu da minha garganta, sentando no banco.

- O que tem? – ela disse preocupada, mas nem tanto quanto antes de eu falar _minha agenda_.

- Não está aqui.

- Vai ver ficou no Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.

Eu não respondi.

- Amanhã você pega, Ginny – continuou Mione. – Qual o problema? – e ela sentou no banco ao meu lado.

Eu fiquei ainda uns segundinhos muda e a minha vida parecia estar passando inteirinha pela minha cabeça. E talvez também estivesse passando pela cabeça de uma pessoa qualquer que tivesse encontrado a minha agenda e estivesse lendo tudo agora mesmo.

Achei que eu ia desmaiar, mas comecei a andar para lá e para cá com a mão na testa e depois na cintura e depois na testa de novo e depois na boca de onde começaram a cair pedacinhos de unhas roídas.

- Ginny... amanhã você pega – eu senti um certo tom de impaciência começando na voz da Mione e aí disparei:

- Como assim _amanhã_? E se alguém pegar antes de mim? E se lerem? Você sabe que tem tudo lá. Tudo.

- Isso que dá esse negócio de agenda – ela falou calmamente. – Pensei que você ia parar depois do diário do Riddle.

Ela ia começar a falar daquela história como sempre, mas eu falei de novo e dessa vez a minha voz saiu mais forte do que eu esperava:

- Você não está entendendo... a minha vida anda paralela à _sua_ vida, queridinha!

- Ahn?

- Mione... cinco quintos das coisas importantes que acontecem na minha vida incluem você e a Luna.

- Sim, e daí?

Hermione podia ser a garota mais inteligente de Hogwarts, mas ela estava no mundo da Lua naquela hora. Seria efeito retardado do encontro que teríamos sábado?

- Oh, Merlin... Mione, _todas_ as coisas importantes que acontecem na minha vida incluem você e a Luna.

A cara dela mudou devagar de não-estou-entendendo-onde-você-quer-chegar para uma cara com olhos piscantes e emocionados:

- Nossa, Ginny, obrigada... As coisas importantes da minha vida também incluem você e...

- Mionezinha – eu disse interrompendo com a voz paciente, mas sem nenhuma paciência de verdade –, raciocina só um pouquinho... Você também tem que estar preocupada. A minha agenda tem tudo. Tu-do. As nossas histórias, os... os segredos...

E aí Mione também foi perdendo a cor. E depois foi ficando vermelha e vermelha até que ela se levantou e começou a gritar que nem doida:

- VOCÊ JUROU QUE NÃO IA CONTAR PARA NINGUÉM E NÃO TE CONTO MAIS NADA PORQUE AGORA NÃO PRECISO MAIS CONTAR NADA NEM PRA VOCÊ NEM PRA NINGUÉM PORQUE TODO MUNDO VAI LER AQUELA PORCARIA DE AGENDA E VAI SABER MINHA VIDA INTEI...

- HEY, EU NÃO CONTEI PRA NINGUÉM! – eu gritei também, não me importando com os alunos que olhavam pra gente, curiosos.

- CONTOU SIM! PRA SUA _AGENDA_, QUE DO JEITO QUE VOCÊ TRATA É QUASE UMA PESSOA DE VERDADE E UMA PESSOA DELATORA QUE CONTA TUDO PARA QUALQUER UM QUE CHEGAR, ABRIR E LER.

Ficamos caladas. Até porque não dava para falar com aquele monte de gente olhando e pensando que éramos loucas. Fuzilei alguns alunos com o olhar, mas não consegui fazer mais que isso porque minha cabeça girava e provavelmente a de Mione também. Então, afinal de contas, o segredo continuava valendo e aquele negócio de que não tinha mais nada a ver era exatamente o que eu tinha achado que era: desconfiança. E foi nessa hora que a Luna chegou à nossa mesa.

- O que aconteceu aqui? Dá para ouvir os gritos de vocês lá da mesa da Corvinal – ela falou e Mione respondeu sem olhar para ela:

- A Ginny com a agenda idiota dela, que ela perdeu com a nossa vida inteira escrita.

- Quê? – a Luna não estava entendendo nada.

- Também não é _toda_ a vida. É só desse ano letivo e só – eu disse.

- Ah, desse ano letivo e só, então tudo bem. A gente está em Abril! É só _esse ano_ que interessa. O resto já passou – disse Mione com raiva.

- Hey, alguém pode me explicar direito o que está acontecendo?

Ficamos caladas outra vez. Mione espumando de raiva e eu com raiva, porém mais preocupada do que com raiva.

- Não vão contar? Mais um segredo de vocês duas que eu não posso saber? – Luna quase nunca fica brava e essa foi a primeira vez que eu percebi que ela estava realmente com raiva.

Eu olhei para Luna na mesma hora e minha cara passou de cara de mais preocupada do que com raiva para cara de superculpada e preocupada e com raiva tudo de novo. E Hermione também olhou para a Luna com cara de culpada e depois olhou para mim. E a raiva dela continuava igual. Talvez pior. E agora a Luna também parecia estar com muita raiva. Então uma começou a falar com a outra ao mesmo tempo e ficou a maior gritaria do meio do Salão Principal que só parou quando a gente percebeu que os alunos da Sonserina estavam apostando para ver quem ia ganhar a briga, todos eles muito satisfeitos.

- O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO OLHANDO? – o grito saiu da minha boca amplificado porque Mione e Luna gritaram junto comigo.

As caras de satisfeitos dos sonserinos viraram caras de assustados e todos pararam de prestar atenção na gente para irem jantar. A gente ficou calada, com uma sensação boa de ter, nós três juntas, ter enfrentado os sonserinos chatos com apenas um grito, quer dizer, três gritos num só.

E foi isso que fez a gente parar de brigar.

- Ok, então, calma – eu disse. – Não adianta nada a gente ficar discutindo assim agora. A gente tem que pensar no que vamos fazer.

- Onde você perdeu a agenda? – perguntou Luna.

- No pior lugar do mundo para se perder uma agenda – suspirou Mione, caindo pesadamente no banco.

- Lá fora – eu disse.

* * *

Não é que a gente tivesse feito às pazes, mas encontrar a minha agenda era um objetivo comum e por isso a gente esqueceu a discussão e aquela coisa chata que estávamos sentindo uma com a outra para pensar num jeito de recuperar os nossos segredos. A gente tinha que ir lá fora para procurar a agenda.

Ok, voltar lá fora era fácil. O problema era o horário. Já eram sete e meia e às oito o Filch fecha o portão porque alunos não podem ficar lá fora perto da Floresta Proibida à noite.

- Não vai dar – disse Hermione, sempre pessimista.

- O que não vai dar é a gente ficar aqui pensando que não vai dar – eu disse enquanto minha cabeça fervilhava de preocupações.

- E o que a gente faz? – perguntou Luna.

- Temos que ir lá depois que o Filch fechar os portões – eu disse.

- Depois? E por que depois? É muito mais fácil a gente ir lá agora que os portões ainda estão abertos e ainda tem alunos por ali. A gente se mistura e saí discretamente – Mione ponderou.

- Sair discretamente como, com o Filch de plantão no meio do portão, mandando todos entrarem? Se ele vir a gente lá, fora do horário de aula, outra vez, eu nem sei.

- E o que o Filch tem a ver com a vida de vocês fora do horário de aula? – perguntou Luna.

- Nada. Mas vai dizer isso pra ele.

- E se vocês explicarem que esqueceram a agenda com a lição de amanhã e quem não fizer vai perder ponto?

- Do jeito que o Filch é, é bem capaz de ele ficar feliz com a possibilidade da gente perder ponto – disse Hermione sensatamente. – Com o Filch, nunca se sabe.

- E se alguém já encontrou a agenda? – Luna sussurrou.

Ficamos mudas pensando que aquela era uma possibilidade real e que, se isso tivesse acontecido, já era.

- Mas e se não encontraram? – eu falei alto, quase com raiva.

- Ok, calma vocês duas – disse Hermione, pensando que iríamos começar uma discussão novamente. E assumindo um tom mais profissional, falou: – Temos que ter um plano. Bem... Aonde você acha que deixou sua agenda, Ginny?

- Já disse: no Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. Mas também pode ter sido no vestiário, pois lembro de ainda estar com a minha agenda quando encontrei com você na saída.

- Então a agenda pode estar em dois lugares: no Trato das Criaturas Mágicas ou no vestiário. Hummm, vamos ver... – ela fez uma pausa pensativa e disse: - Temos que pensar na possibilidade de não poder nós mesmas pegar a agenda. Temos que pedir para _ele_ ir procurar.

- Ok – assenti. – Então a gente vai lá e tenta convencer o Filch que pegar a agenda é muito importante para a aula de amanhã e tenta sair ou pedir para ele ir pegar para a gente. Se isso não funcionar, nós nos escondemos lá fora e entramos na quadra de Quadribol assim que ele fechar os portões dela.

- Como? – as duas me perguntaram ao mesmo tempo com a mesma curiosidade.

- Como não dá para ir voando porque chamaríamos muita atenção, podemos passar num pedaço do muro que está quebrado, bem atrás das plantas, naquele cantinho que ninguém nunca vai, ao lado da quadra. Do lado do quartinho de guardar sei-lá-o-quê.

Mione entendeu exatamente onde era o lugar que eu estava descrevendo, já que ela tem me acompanhado nos treinos de Quadribol. A Luna não entendeu de onde exatamente eu estava falando, muito menos aonde era o quartinho de guardar sei-lá-o-quê.

Eu continuei:

- Tem aquele monte de plantas do lado de dentro do muro e, do lado de fora, aqueles pinheiros. Então ninguém vê o buraco.

- E como _você_ viu? – perguntou Mione com um certo arzinho ofendido por eu nunca ter contado aquilo para ela.

- Porque outro dia eu fui pegar a goles que voou lá para trás e quando ela entrou nas moitas deu para eu ver. E eu não disse nada porque não achei importante contar que o muro está quebrado. Eu ia falar: Mione, você não vai acreditar... o muro está quebrado. E você ia fazer cara de _e daí_ e dizer: E daí?

- Ok, ok, ok – disse Mione impaciente e com certeza arrependida de ter perguntado aquilo. – Vamos logo então.

- É melhor levarem suas varinhas – eu alertei.

- Pra que varinha? – indagou Luna sonhadoramente. – Vamos lutar contra Comensais?

- Não, mas às onze estará tudo escuro.

- As onze??? – perguntou Hermione perplexa. – Você pretende ficar procurando sua agenda até as onze?

- Se Filch não quiser procurar...

- E o que eu vou dizer para Ron e Harry para sair da Sala Comunal? Que eu vou violar umas dez regras para procurar uma agenda, mas que é para eles não se preocuparem porque às onze eu volto? – ela disse ironicamente, mas depois suspirou. – E nem posso dizer que vou monitorar os corredores porque eles já sabem que não faço monitoria mais à noite. Quem faz são os quintanistas.

- Diga a eles que você vai até a biblioteca fazer algum trabalho, comer com a gente e ficar conversando. Eles nem vão perceber, com a frequência que você vai à biblioteca.

- E você acha que eles vão cair nessa? A biblioteca não fica aberta até tão tarde. Eles vão querer vir atrás da gente. E a Luna também não pode sair à noite sem mais nem menos.

- Não avisem ninguém. É só ir logo. Hoje é quarta, todos estão ocupados demais para notarem vocês saindo – as duas me olharam desconfiadas. – Hey, é só dessa vez. A gente nunca quebra regra nenhuma. Quer alunas melhores que a gente? Não existem. E também, pode ser que seja rápido. A gente pega logo a agenda e chega aos dormitórios muito antes das nove.

- E aí nós dizemos que terminamos o trabalho.

- É.

A gente se olhou meio culpada por causa da mentira que íamos ter que inventar. Mas era caso de vida ou... vida. Nós três concordamos e Mione e Luna passaram nos dormitórios delas para trocar de roupa, ver se estava tudo bem e:

- Pegar as varinhas, hein? – eu lembrei.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá, pessoas!

Capítulo atualizado! Espero que curtam, pois esse capítulo foi um que particularmente gostei de adaptar porque aqui as personagens têm mais falas e se comunicam mais. E também é onde a fic começa a ficar com um tom mais de aventura... E de risadas (segundo leitores).

Obrigada por estarem lendo a fic. Só ficarei mais feliz se vocês comentarem! Então... reviews, please! ^^

Até o próximo capítulo!

Afetuosamente,

Lucy Lovering.


	4. Capítulo 4: Buscas e Invasões

**Capítulo 4:**

**Buscas e Invasões**

* * *

- O que _vocês_ estão fazendo aqui?

- Olá, Filch.

- E você, quem é? – ele perguntou olhando a Luna.

- Nós precisamos sair.

- Nós esquecemos a agenda com a lição de amanhã toda anotada no Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.

- Se nós não pegarmos a agenda, a... – quem, quem, quem? – a McGonagall vai tirar pontos da gente.

- É, é, e o senhor sabe que a McGonagall não quer nem saber de desculpa para quem não faz a lição.

- E por que vocês não pegam a lição de algum monstrinho do ano de vocês?

- É porque é muito complexo, Filch.

- É um trabalho especial, Filch – boa, Mione!

- É. A nossa lição, minha e a Mione, é diferente da do resto da turma.

- Cada dupla tem uma pesquisa diferente.

- E você quem é? – perguntou Filch outra vez para Luna.

- Uma amiga.

- E está fazendo o que aqui?

- Vim ajudar a procurar a agenda, oras.

Filch, com a cara mais enfezada do mundo, pegou um papel e escreveu um bilhete.

- Vou mandar um bilhete para a professora.

E mandou a gata horrorosa dele entregar. Não uma coruja, mas a _gata_ dele. Argh. E ele ficou olhando para gente por intermináveis três minutos, enquanto a esperava voltar. Depois a gata voltou com outro bilhete.

- A professora de vocês falou que não tem agenda nenhuma lá – e mostrou o bilhete, com certa satisfação em seu rosto enrugado.

- Não sei se a deixei no Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, Filch – eu disse. – Eu acho que esqueci no vestiário da quadra de Quadribol.

- É que a gente passou por lá...

Filch olhou para gente com muita raiva contida.

- Se vocês perderam essa maldita agenda, o problema é de vocês, que não cuidam bem das coisas. Percam mais alguma coisa e vão cumprir detenção comigo. Agora sumam daqui, eu tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar achando agendas de aluninhas distraídas.

- Mas pode estar no vestiário...

Nesse momento, escutamos um estrondo muito forte vindo de dentro do castelo.

- Entrem AGORA ou vou dar uma detenção para vocês três, rascunhos do mapa do inferno!

Nós suspiramos e entramos enquanto Filch saía desesperado gritando: "_Pirraça, vou te pegar seu desgraçado_!".

- Dá para acreditar nesse aborto?

- Que horror. Ele nem foi educado conosco – falou Luna, ofendida.

- Recalcado – disse Hermione, com dignidade. – Mas agora nós temos mais é que colocar nosso Plano B em ação. Vamos nos esconder atrás de uma árvore até o Filch fechar os portões. Só assim podemos procurar a agenda sem perigo.

Caminhamos até uma árvore que ficava meio escondida, perto da estufa de Herbologia. Sentamos e ficamos esperando. Já eram dez para oito e não tinha quase ninguém do lado de fora do castelo. Eu levantei um pouco para olhar quantos alunos faltavam para ir embora e foi aí que eu dei de cara com uma pessoa que definitivamente não esperava encontrar.

- Oi – Neville disse assustado. Mas não tanto quanto a gente.

Mione e Luna também levantaram no maior susto porque a gente não tinha o visto chegando e ficou todo mundo calado, aí eu disse:

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

Era óbvio que ele estava voltando da estufa, mas eu não consegui pensar em outra coisa para dizer.

A gente estava com umas caras de completamente sem graça porque não tínhamos nenhuma explicação possível para nós estarmos ali, escondidas sentadas numa árvore na hora em que deveríamos estar dentro do castelo. Quer dizer, tínhamos... Poderíamos dizer a verdade, que a gente tinha ido buscar a minha agenda, mas do jeito que Neville olhava Luna com um sorrisinho, qualquer coisa que nós disséssemos ia soar como mentira. Aí ele falou:

- Vim buscar meu livro.

Aí ele começou a dar mil explicações (sem parar de olhar para a Luna com o sorrisinho) que ele tinha ido pegar um livro que a professora Sprout deu a ele, que era muito interessante, uma edição nova que nem mesmo a biblioteca da escola tinha e que mostrava ervas e plantas mágicas com propriedades muito úteis e que ele estava muito feliz que não aguentou esperar até amanhã para pegar o livro. Isso foi nossa salvação. Porque aí ele ficou com vergonha de ter falado tanto e saiu correndo e nem perguntou o que _a gente_ estava fazendo lá.

- Que bom que ele não perguntou o que nós estávamos fazendo aqui – disse Hermione, com um certo alívio. – Pensei que teria que azará-lo.

- Ele ficou com vergonha por causa de sábado – ponderei.

- Por que _sábado_? – perguntou Luna.

- Ah, é. Nós esquecemos de contar. Harry, meu irmão e Neville nos convidaram para ir a Hogsmeade!

Com a briga a gente nem se lembrou de contar para Luna o que tinha acontecido à tarde.

- Eu não vou – disse Hermione, pessimista. – Depois de hoje duvido que a gente possa botar os pés para fora do castelo.

A gente não respondeu nada porque não era hora de discutir aquilo. E do jeito que as coisas estavam entre a gente, eu acho que nenhuma de nós sabia se ia a Hogsmeade mesmo.

Às oito, o último aluno que estava no portão finalmente entrou, despachado por Filch, que entrou logo depois.

Atravessamos o gramado silenciosamente, buscando os pontos mais escuros para não sermos vistas. Seguimos reto e viramos a direita onde fica o muro com o buraco.

- Deve ser mais ou menos aqui – eu disse olhando entre os troncos dos pinheiros e tentando ver alguma indicação.

- É aqui! – gritou Luna.

- Mas como a gente vai passar entre esses troncos? Nós somos magras mas não esqueléticas – disse Hermione que estava amarguérrima por estar violando as regras para procurar minha agenda.

- Não vamos passar entre os troncos – eu disse.

- Oh, claro, eu esqueci que você tinha trazido sua vassoura para passarmos por cima do muro – ela alfinetou.

Eu suspirei.

- Sei que não podemos usar nem minha vassoura nem usar um "_Mobiliarbus_" porque fazer um feitiço aqui pode atrair atenção de alguém. Então nós vamos entrar por trás dos troncos lá no final do muro e vamos andando espremidas até chegar aqui.

- Por que você não falou que a gente tinha que vir vestida de Indiana Jones? – mais uma da Hermione. – Eu não ia ter trazido meu malão cheio de livros.

- E eu ia lá saber que você vinha com o material como se fosse fazer trabalho?

- É claro que eu vinha. Eu tenho que chegar na sala comunal e todos têm que acreditar que eu _estava_ fazendo trabalho!

É a louca mente dos gênios, pensei. Luna foi andando para o final do muro enquanto eu discutia com Hermione. Eu tenho certeza que Hermione estava mais brava comigo por pensar que eu tinha contado o segredo para a Luna do que a Luna que nem sabia do que se tratava o segredo. E o lance de sairmos procurar a agenda só piorou as coisas.

- Desculpem – eu disse querendo que Mione entendesse que essa desculpa como desculpa por ter perdido a agenda e Luna, por eu não ter contado o segredo.

- Anda gente! – disse Luna, excitadíssima com a expectativa de uma aventura que não fosse uma sessão da AD.

- Vamos! – eu disse então, puxando Mione pelo pulso.

Tinha um espaço de uns dois palmos entre os troncos dos pinheiros e o muro. Entramos por trás de uma fileira de troncos e fomos andando com as costas grudadas na parede e olhando para o castelo que estava na nossa frente e para os troncos que iam passando a poucos centímetros do nosso nariz. Tronco, castelo, tronco, castelo, tronco, castelo, galho.

- Ai.

- Que foi? – Mione perguntou.

- Bati com a cara num galho.

- Machucou? – perguntou Luna.

- Não. Tudo bem.

Tronco, castelo, tronco, castelo, tronco.

- Não chega nunca esse buraco.

- Chegou – Luna disse.

- Ok, e agora? Como a gente vai entrar aí? Não tem espaço nem para respirar direito – reclamou Mione.

Então, sem mais nem menos e sem nem perceber, eu disse:

- Ainda bem que ninguém aqui nem peitão.

Foram uns milésimos de segundos para cair a ficha do que eu tinha acabado de dizer: ainda bem que ninguém aqui tem peitão? E a gente começou a rir. E a gente riu muito. E ficou mais engraçado ainda quando a professora Sprout passou por ali bem naquela hora e deu um pulo para longe dos pinheiros e ficou procurando as risadas. Nós tivemos que nos esforçar para prender o riso até ela se afastar e não tinha nem dado uns cinco passos quando não deu mais para aguentar e o nosso riso explodiu numa gargalhada incontrolável. Foi duro parar. Toda vez que a gente parava, de repente, uma de nós começava outra vez e a minha bochecha doía de tanto rir.

Acho que foram uns dez minutos parando e começando e parando e explodindo e massageando as bochechas até que a gente se controlou e Mione disse, tentando recuperar seu tom mais ético:

- Pronto. Agora vamos. A gente vai ter que entrar de costas mesmo. Não dá para virar nem um pouco peito.

Concordei e comecei o entrar. Enfiei meu pé direito pelo buraco atrás de mim dobrando o joelho enquanto o outro joelho eu enfiava no espaço entre dois troncos dos pinheiros e fui abaixando devagar. Apoiei as mãos e o corpo nos troncos e consegui enfiar o outro pé também. Aí fui abaixando mais e passei o resto da perna. Joguei o corpo para o lado e fui entrando de costas pelo buraco.

- Passei! – eu disse de dentro das moitas, já no terreno da quadra.

Mione e Luna passaram em seguida. Conseguimos. Entramos na quadra sem nenhum arranhão, fora aquelezinho do galho que bateu na minha testa.

* * *

- Acho que está limpo – eu disse e as nossas três cabeças apareceram por trás das plantas.

Era muito estranho ver a quadra sem nenhum aluno. Mergulhada no maior silêncio. Nós começamos a sair lá de trás, mas na mesma hora a porta do quartinho de guardar sei-lá-o-quê foi aberta e nós afundamos atrás das plantas outra vez.

- Ai!

- Que foi?

- Caí em cima de uma pinha.

- Shhhhhhh.

Filch saiu carregando um monte de rolos de papel higiênico e passou pela gente. Minha barriga – que estava tão dolorida quanto as bochechas de tanto rir – agora também tinha ficado gelada. Se ele nos pegasse ali, eu nem sei. Não é bom pensar numa desgraça assim.

- Bom, pelo menos agora a gente sabe o que se guarda no tal quartinho – sussurrou Mione. Era bom ver que ela já estava mais animada.

- Vamos agora? – perguntei. – Acho melhor ir uma pra cada lado procurar.

- Uma para cada lado? Mas eu nem sei de que lado estou – Luna me olhou preocupada.

- É mesmo. Então você vem comigo.

E foi a vez de Mione me olhar preocupada. Eu fiquei olhando pra ela também e nem precisei perguntar em que ela estava pensando, porque eu sabia. Aí me deu vontade de soltar o verbo e dizer: "Se você não confia em mim não devia ter me contado segredo nenhum", mas ela falou:

- Ok. Então vamos.

Ou ela tinha pensado em não discutir numa hora em que a gente mal podia falar direito ou... ela confiava em mim! Eu gostei de pensar na segunda hipótese e dei graças a Merlin de não ter contado nada para a Luna.

- Eu vou para o lado da arquibancada maior da Grifinória – ela disse.

- Tá. A gente vai lá para o vestiário. Eu tenho quase certeza que deixei lá ou na arquibancada maior, quando passamos depois da aula.

- Vamos sincronizar nossos relógios. A gente se encontra às oito e meia, então.

- Ok. Que horas são no seu relógio?

- Oito e... doze.

- Oito e doze – eu repeti, acertando o meu para o mesmo horário da Mione porque o meu está sempre atrasado.

E a gente foi. Eu estava me sentindo naqueles filmes de espionagem, em que os trouxas andam se escondendo atrás de cada moita, poste ou murinho que aparecem na frente. Nós passamos por trás de algumas plantas em direção ao vestiário e eu disse:

- Para lá fica o camarote de onde narram os jogos. O vestiário é para cá.

- Será que a agenda não ficou no Trato das Criaturas Mágicas?

- Você não lembra que a professora mandou um bilhete falando que não? Eu vi, tinha até a letra dela. Vamos lá para o vestiário.

Luna então parou de andar. E eu parei também.

- Olha, Ginny... – ela não estava falando em seu tom sonhador. Ela estava usando aquele tom que ela usa para ser sincera. – Tudo bem, eu não quero que ninguém saiba das coisas da minha vida que você escreveu na sua agenda, mas também se souberem eu não me importo, todos falam que sou esquisita mesmo. Eu só quero dizer que eu estou aqui porque as minhas duas melhores amigas estão preocupadas de verdade.

- Luna...

- Não precisa dizer nada, Ginny. Eu sei que tem alguma coisa ali que só vocês duas sabem.

Eu fiquei constrangida. Não sabia o que fazer. Mas a culpa não era minha e ela tinha que entender isso. Então eu disse:

- Vocês _duas_ são minhas melhores amigas. Eu não quero ser mais amiga de uma do que de outra.

- Você não tem que me contar nada se não quiser.

- Eu quero!

Luna me olhou e ela queria saber também. É claro que queria. Quem não iria querer saber de uma coisa que as duas melhores amigas sabem?! Ainda mais aquela coisa...

- Só que eu jurei que não contava... – eu falei num tom de voz culpado.

Luna não respondeu nada. Eu _queria_ que Luna soubesse do segredo. Mas Mione tinha confiado em mim. E se Luna também confiava, ela ia ter que entender que a culpa não era minha. Eu estava me sentindo na seguinte situação: ou perdia uma amiga (Luna) porque não contava o segredo da outra amiga, ou perdia a outra amiga (Mione) porque tinha contado um segredo que ela tinha me feito jurar que não contava. Pensando bem, a primeira hipótese não era nada justa mas a segunda era justíssima. E a única solução era:

- Eu vou falar com a Mione, Luna. Ela tem que contar o que aconteceu com ela n...

- Não fala nada, Ginny. Deixa pra lá. Vamos logo pegar sua agenda.

Eu sabia que a Luna estava superchateada com tudo. Eu a conheço desde pequena, antes até de conhecer Mione. E uma amizade assim é poderosa.

Chegamos a uma parte da quadra mais iluminada, mas como tínhamos visto Filch por ali mais cedo ficamos com medo de passar pelas luzes da quadra. Nós não podíamos ser vistas.

- Mas como? – indagou Luna.

- Por baixo da arquibancada!

A quadra de Quadribol tem uma arquibancada de madeira com 10 fileiras de altura. Dava para nós passarmos por baixo sem precisar abaixar, numa boa.

Entramos pela lateral da arquibancada que fica logo na entrada do portão da quadra, e fomos andando por baixo dos bancos de madeira sempre olhando pelos espaços entre uma fileira e outra para ver se ninguém via a gente. Agora era só sair dali, pular a gradinha que separa a arquibancada da quadra e correr para a porta do vestiário. Fácil.

Fizemos isso e estávamos quase entrando quando ouvimos uma porta bater dentro do vestiário. Droga.

- Filch está lá dentro – Luna sussurrou.

- Vamos ter que entrar. Já chegamos até aqui e não vou desistir. Anda!

Entramos no vestiário correndo e encostamos a porta. Agora o problema era o que fazer com o Filch que estava lá dentro.

O vestiário é assim: você entra e tem que virar para a esquerda e em seguida para a direita, como se fosse um L. Virando à direita, na perna grande do L ficam os seis banheiros e em frente a eles uma bancada com seis pias e um espelho que vai de ponta a ponta.

Nós ficamos paradas ali na perna menor do L e pelo espelho dava para ver que Filch (que estava murmurando palavras incompreensíveis) estava limpando o 3° banheiro, contando da entrada do vestiário. Se a gente fizesse um barulhinho de nada, já era.

Eu falei em mímica com a Luna a mandando esperar.

Fiquei de olho no espelho. Assim que Filch saiu do banheiro eu abaixei e puxei Luna comigo. Ficamos agachadas um instante. Era o tempo de ele entrar num outro banheiro. Levantei devagar para dar uma olhadinha. Filch tinha entrado no banheiro de lá, o 4° banheiro. E era isso que eu queria ver: se ele estava vindo do fundo para a entrada ou indo da entrada para o fundo. Ele estava indo, o que era ótimo porque eu sempre uso o último banheiro do vestiário (não me pergunte o por quê, é mania). E se ele estava indo para o 4° banheiro significava que ainda não tinha chegado no meu banheiro onde provavelmente estaria minha agenda.

Eu chamei Luna com um gesto da mão e fomos rapidinho, no maior silêncio, para o fundo do vestiário enquanto Filch estava enfiado na 4ª cabine. Entramos no meu banheiro. Eu fechei a porta e ficamos nós duas lá dentro. A minha agenda tinha que estar ali. Eu olhei atrás do vaso, atrás do lixo, dentro do lixo e... não estava. Eu sentei no vaso e suspirei sem som. Eu tinha certeza que ela ia estar ali. E não estava. Luna segurou minha mão, solidária.

O meu estado de choque era tanto a gente só percebeu que Filch já tinha entrado no 5° banheiro porque ele bateu com o cabo da vassoura na divisória do 5° para o 6°. A gente tinha que sair dali.

Eu olhei por baixo da porta. Ele estava lá dentro. Caminho livre. Agora!

Saímos correndo até a perna menor do L. Bem na hora. Filch já estava saindo. Abaixamos, ouvimos ele bater a porta e murmurar: "Essa sujeira que não acaba..." e começar a tarefa dele na última cabine e fugimos para debaixo da arquibancada outra vez.

- Eu tinha certeza que estava lá – eu disse arrasada.

- E agora?

- Vamos voltar para o muro.

Eu olhei para meu relógio. Oito e meia. Mione já devia estar esperando a gente.

A gente já estava chegando no final da arquibancada, do lado do enorme portão, quando a porta do banheiro bateu. E eu senti uma coisa, um pressentimento, um arrepio atrás da cabeça. Olhei para Filch que estava saindo do vestiário. Ele estava carregado de coisa: vassouras, rodo, pano, saco de lixo, balde e...

- A MINHA AGEN... – eu ia gritando, mas Luna tapou minha boca.

- Shhhhhhh.

- Está com ele!

- Mas nós olhamos tudo...

Tentei pensar como Hermione faria.

- Acho que deixei minha agenda no chão enquanto ia no banheiro e aí eu esbarrei com o pé nela e ela foi parar no 5° banheiro...

Na hora eu falei sem pensar, nem queria fazer a análise da cena do crime. Mas, era elementar... Era exatamente isso. Eu tinha chutado a coitada da minha agenda. Por isso eu não reparei que estava sem ela. E ela ficou no 5° banheiro, o mais usado do vestiário. Ainda bem que era quarta-feira e nenhuma aluna tinha ido no vestiário. Os segredos estavam a salvo. Quer dizer, quase. Estavam ali nas mãos de Filch. O que, de qualquer maneira, era bem melhor que nas mãos de alguma Lufa-Lufa antipática. Ou de um sonserino simpático...

- Eu vou lá pegar com o Filch.

- Você está louca? – falou Luna segurando meu braço. – Fica quieta aí.

- Mas ele está com minha agenda...

- Mas o que você vai dizer pra ele?

- Vou dizer "com licença, essa agenda é minha". E pego e a gente sai daqui. Olha lá. Ele parou para arrumar as coisas.

- Ah, sei. E você acha que ele não vai perguntar mais nada? Como você entrou aqui? E você acha que vai conseguir sair sem ele ver? Ou você vai dizer para ele "muito obrigada e a agora com licença que eu tenho que me retirar pelo buraco do muro"?

Eu tinha me esquecido que não poderíamos ser vistas. Se Filch descobrisse a gente, era detenção na certa e todos iriam descobrir a nossa mentira de ir fazer trabalho.

- Então... então... vamos segui-lo.

- Não o perca de vista. Eu vou chamar Mione e venho com ela para cá.

- Ok – eu respondi, super ansiosa.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá, gente!

Hummm, essa agenda está dando um trabalhão! Será que as garotas vão conseguir recuperá-lo antes que algo ruim aconteça?

Só lendo os próximos capítulos para saber!

Se tiverem algum palpite, escrevam! ^^

E obrigada a todos que mandaram reviews, inclusive a mim mesma! ;)

Até a próxima atualização!

Afetuosamente,

Lucy Lovering.


	5. Capítulo 5: Enrascadas

**Capítulo 5:**

**Enrascadas**

* * *

Mione e Luna demoraram infinitamente para chegar: 47 segundos. E elas chegaram esbaforidas quando Filch já estava indo na direção do portão com aquela tralha toda e minha agenda no meio. Eu tive que enfeitiçar uma vassoura para ela cair, o que fez Filch parar por dois segundos para pegá-la e assim não dar de cara com Mione e Luna.

- E aí? – Mione perguntou afobada.

- Nada. Eu tive que enfeitiçar uma vassoura para ela cair, mas ele continua levando minha agenda.

- Vamos atrás.

- E se ele sair com a agenda e levar para o castelo? – perguntou Luna.

- Para que ele faria isso?

- Para ler, oras.

- Ai, Merlin... Ele é capaz de se interessar. Tem uma parte que fala muito dele. E mal para caramba.

- Vamos logo. Ele está indo.

A gente foi atrás dele com o maior cuidado. Eu grudei o olho nele enquanto as garotas olhavam em volta para ver se não vinha ninguém, tipo a gata dele.

Ele foi em direção ao muro, mas preferiu passar pela outra arquibancada. Ali ele abriu um balde e tirou um saco de lixo. Depois deu meia-volta com minha agenda e o resto das coisas.

- Ele está entrando no quartinho de guardar a-gente-sabe-o-quê – Luna riu no final da frase quando disse "a-gente-sabe-o-quê".

- Ótima hora para fazer gracinha – eu disse azeda.

- Ih, foi só para relaxar um pouco.

Corremos para trás de nossas plantas. E ficamos na espreita.

- Ele está demorando – eu disse.

- Vai ver ele está lendo – Luna falou.

- Mas também se ler, não vai entender nada – falou Mione me olhando, esperando que eu concordasse.

- Acho que não. Mas preferia ter comprado uma agenda de pele de briba agora.

E nesse minuto a porta se abriu. Filch saiu sem lixo, sem rodo, sem balde e sem a agenda. Ele só estava com uma vassoura e fiquei aliviada quando percebi que minha agenda não estava com ele, pois se estivesse daria para ver a gordura dela. Vai ver ele nem sabia que era uma agenda. Pensou que era um simples caderno que alguém esqueceu por aí.

- Ficou lá dentro! – a gente falou junto.

E assim que Filch se afastou:

- Vamos entrar – eu disse.

E fizemos a maior burrice de todos os tempos: entramos as três.

O quartinho era mais do que um quartinho de guardar papel higiênico, obviamente. Era mais ou menos organizado, com armários onde ficavam as vassouras, baldes e produtos de limpeza, armários de pôr fichas e uma escrivaninha bem arrumada com uma placa em cima escrito _Argo Filch_. Esse quartinho deveria ser um tipo de segundo escritório do Filch.

As duas janelinhas basculantes, uma de cada lado das portas, não iluminavam o suficiente e Luna acendeu o candeeiro.

- Apaga! – Mione falou.

- É mesmo. Filch pode ver a luz acesa – eu falei. – Ainda dá para ver alguma coisa, acendam só as varinhas. Cada uma olha num canto.

- Os armários não têm cadeado – Luna falou animada.

- Graças a Merlin. Só faltava essa, ter que arrombar todos os cadeados.

Nós olhamos armário por armário. Não estava em nenhum. Aí Mione viu, num cantinho perto das vassouras, uma prateleira que tinha escrito: _para ser entregue aos professores_.

- Aqui!!! – ela deu um grito abafado pela emoção. – Achei, achei!

Eu não acreditava. Minha agenda, minha agendinha querida. Beijei a capa inteira, fiz carinho e apertei a minha agenda e depois beijei de novo a minha lindinha da minha agendinha fofa e perdida (tadinha), chutada por baixo de uma divisória de banheiro e agora achada, achadíssima, graças a Merlin. Ia ser entregue na sala dos professores no dia seguinte. Provavelmente para ser deixada no _Achados e perdidos_. E aí meus segredos é que iam ser achados e eu é que estaria perdida. Achados e perdida. Mas agora não. Agora era só achada e achada e achada e esmagada de tanto que eu abracei e beijei a coitada. E depois eu fiquei com vontade de esmagar Mione e Luna também e aí eu olhei para elas e elas estavam me olhando e sorrindo e a gente se abraçou e ficou pulando abraçada até que a gente ouviu um barulho. Estava chegando alguém. A gente afundou o mais rápido possível, abraçadas mesmo porque não dava tempo nem de desabraçar e caímos ali no canto, atrás de uma mesa e ficamos imóveis. Pude ouvir o murmúrio "_Nox_" das luzes das varinhas de Mione e Luna sendo apagadas. Agarrei ainda mais minha agenda. Agora ninguém a tirava de mim. E eu senti que Mione também me apertou mais para esconder o segredo dela o máximo que dava entre as nossas barrigas.

A porta foi aberta e a gente pôde ver só os sapatos entrando. E aquele jeito manco de andar fez a nossa respiração parar.

Filch entrou no quartinho, acendeu o candeeiro e depois ficou escuro outra vez porque eu fechei os olhos e comecei a rezar. Se ele pegasse a gente... nós estaríamos fritas no óleo fervendo (eu sei que, se é para fritar, tem que ser no óleo fervendo, mas falar "óleo fervendo" dá uma sensação real do perigo que estávamos correndo). Eu ouvi uns passos e depois o som de uma gaveta sendo aberta e depois um barulho de chaves e de gaveta sendo fechada. Meu coração podia me fazer o favor de bater mais devagar. Daquele jeito Filch poderia ouvir. A porta rangeu e quando eu abri os olhos a luz estava apagada outra vez.

- Ufa! – Luna suspirou.

- Foi por pouco – Mione sussurrou retomando a respiração.

- Só faltava dar errado justo agora – eu cochichei sorrindo.

Mas eu falei cedo demais.

Do lado de fora da porta um barulho inconfundível gelou o nosso estômago e arregalou nossos olhos e eu não sei se a nossa cara era de quem viu um dementador ou se era de um próprio dementador, de tão horrível que tinha ficado.

- A porta...

Tarde demais. Tinha sido trancada.

* * *

Luna ficou paralisada. Eu tinha perdido a voz. Mione murmurava feitiços para a porta, com raiva:

- _Alorromora_! _Bombarta_! _Reducto_! – e apontando para as dobradiças: - _Relaxo_! _Diffindo_! Droga, _nada_ funciona! – e terminou, dando um pontapé na porta, cansada. – Essa maldita porta deve ter algum Feitiço de Impenetração, como as do Ministério!

Eram nove e quinze da noite. Provavelmente nós ficaríamos ali até as nove e quinze da manhã.

- E tudo por causa desse segredinho idiota de vocês duas – Luna disse magoada.

- Idiota é você – falou Mione, parando de esmurrar a porta e quase começando a esmurrar a Luna, como fez com Malfoy no 3° ano dela.

- É você! Você não é mais minha amiga. Se tem que esconder um segredo de mim, não é minha amiga.

E depois Luna olhou para mim e esbravejou:

- E você também.

- Eu sabia que ia sobrar para mim.

- Claro que ia. Você é cúmplice. Também não me conta nada.

É claro que me deu a maior vontade de chutar a cadeira do Filch e contar a porcaria do segredo todo da Mione para a Luna. Mas Mione ficou me olhando com aqueles olhos de soltar faísca e eu respirei fundo e disse:

- Ok. Se eu sou cúmplice, problema é meu. Eu não vou ficar discutindo isso agora. Nós temos que arranjar um jeito de sair daqui.

Aí Mione me olhou como se eu fosse aliada dela. Só que eu não queria nada disso. A Luna estava muito brava comigo e ela tinha seus motivos e eu não queria perder uma melhor amiga me aliando com outra melhor amiga. E eu também já estava ficando com o saco cheio daquele segredo que agora eu estava achando que era um segredo idiota mesmo, a Luna tinha falado bem, um segredo que estava nos destruindo por dentro. Por isso não retribuí o olhar de aliada da Mione. Se eu tinha que brigar, eu preferia brigar com as duas a ter que escolher uma.

Mione ficou um dragão porque eu não retribuí o olhar de aliada dela e disparou:

- Da próxima vez eu também não te conto nada, sua amiga-da-onça.

Não sei de que avó ela tinha ouvido aquela expressão mofada de trouxa, mas amiga-da-onça eu não era mesmo. Eu seria se tivesse contado o segredo, coisa que eu não fiz. Mas se amiga-da-onça eu não era, onça eu com certeza virei. Comecei a gritar com toda a força para aquelas duas:

- VOCÊS ESTÃO PENSANDO O QUÊ? A ÚNICA AMIGA AQUI SOU EU QUE OUVI O SEU SEGREDO E GUARDEI, OK, MIONE? E FIQUEI COM MUITA VONTADE DE CONTAR PRA LUNA, SIM, PORQUE ELA É MINHA MELHOR AMIGA, OU PELO MENOS ERA, MAS NÃO CONTEI!

Aí foi a vez da Luna me olhar que nem aliada. Só que eu também não retribuí. Qual é? Ela tinha acabado de me chamar de idiota. Não sou eu que vou puxar o saco de quem me chama de idiota. E eu continuei meu discurso aos berros:

- E AINDA NÃO DECIDI SE VOU CONTAR OU NÃO PORQUE VONTADE NÃO ESTÁ FALTANDO. MAS EU ACHO QUE QUEM TEM QUE CONTAR É VOCÊ, HERMIONE. E SE VOCÊ, LUNA, ACHA QUE NÃO SOU SUA AMIGA PORQUE NÃO CONTEI UM SEGREDO QUE EU JUREI QUE NÃO IA CONTAR, É PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE NADA DO QUE É SER AMIGA. VOCÊ NÃO TINHA QUE FICAR BRAVA COMIGO POR CAUSA DISSO. VOCÊ TINHA QUE ACHAR QUE EU SEI GUARDAR MUITO BEM UM SEGREDO E CONFIAR MAIS EM MIM POR CAUSA DISSO – eu estava cansada e continuei em tom normal. – E, quer saber, não vou falar mais nada. Vocês duas que se entendam e me deixem em paz porque agora sou eu que não quero mais saber de vocês.

O silêncio dominou o quartinho. Ficou cada uma num canto sem se olhar. Eu não queria olhar para nenhuma daquelas duas e também, mesmo que quisesse, não ia dar para olhar porque estava muito escuro lá dentro.

Mione foi a primeira a se render.

- Ok. A gente está brigada mas ainda tem que arrumar um jeito de sair daqui.

- É... – resmungou Luna, a segunda.

Eu fui em direção ao candeeiro e acendi a luz. As duas estavam com uma cara péssima. Me deu pena. Aí eu disse:

- Vamos tentar sair pela janela basculante.

- Boa!

- Será que a gente passa nessa janelinha?

- Nós _temos_ que passar.

Levitei a mesa até a janela, e a Luna, que é a mais magra e menor, subiu. Ela abriu a janela o máximo que deu.

- A cabeça não entra. É muito apertado – ela disse descendo.

- Droga. Já tentou ampliá-la?

- Eu já – disse Mione. – As janelas também estão Impenetráveis. Nossa, até parece que Filch guarda coisas tão importantes assim para ter esse tipo de magia.

- E agora? – perguntou Luna.

Aí Mione falou o que eu precisava ouvir:

- Sabe, no mundo dos trouxas, papai e mamãe tinham celulares. Se os celulares pegassem aqui a gente poderia se comunicar com alguém e pedir para virem nos buscar.

_Comunicação_. Era isso. _Aquilo_ tinha que estar dentro da minha mochila. Eu tinha trazido a minha mochila pequena apenas para disfarce. A mochila que eu estava usando quando eu peguei-_o_... Eu passei todos os dias procurando desde que fui ao Beco Diagonal e não encontrei, é claro, porque e_le_ estava na minha mochila pequena e não no meu malão. É cla-ro! _Ele_ tinha que estar na minha mochila!

Eu corri até minha mochila e abri. A minha mão tremia tanto que o zíper até emperrou. Mas estava ali! Estava ali!

- Aqui! – eu gritei com _ele_ seguro em minha mão, como um troféu.

- O que é isso???

* * *

- É um espelho de dois sentidos – falei animada, apontando para o espelho de mão sujo e com rachaduras, seguro em minha mão.

- Como você conseguiu um desses? – indagou Mione naquele seu tom "McGonagall". – Eles são raros!

- Peguei da mochila do George quando fomos à loja deles no Beco Diagonal.

Hermione ficou estática.

- Ginny, isso é roubo!

- Não, não é. Ele é meu irmão, então, tecnicamente, emprestei o espelho dele.

- Ginny, pegar as coisas dos outros quando não estão olhando, tecnicamente, _é_ roubar!

Eu não estava acreditando. Eu estava com a nossa salvação na minha mão e ela fica pensando em _valores éticos_!

- Hermione, presta atenção: Eu. Não. Roubei. Eu vou devolver. E mesmo que tivesse roubado, não valeria a pena se isso fizesse nós sairmos daqui?

- Não – afirmou ela teimosamente. – Prefiro ficar aqui e esperar até amanhã.

- Mione, acorda! Ou a gente sai daqui rapidinho ou vai expulsa! O que você prefere?

- E pensar que foi tudo por causa daquela sua agenda... – ela resmungou.

Depois de todo aquele clima pesado que se formou pela enquete "Ginny Roubou o Espelho de Dois Sentidos dos Seus Irmãos e Merece ser Queimada", eu juro que estava pronta para brigar com Mione. Mas aí Luna paralisou Mione e eu sugerindo a coisa mais maluca e insana que alguém podia sugerir:

- Será que não dá para a gente chamar os seus irmãos logo?

* * *

- Você está doente – eu falei para Luna, já esquecida de brigar com Mione.

- Não sei por quê. Aposto que eles viriam depressa.

- Eles iriam delatar a gente.

Nós ficamos nos olhando e imaginando nossas opções. Pensando bem, essa era a única saída. Nós só poderíamos falar com o outro par do espelho, que no caso estava com as Gemialidades. E eles eram mesmo nossa única chance de sair dali. São ótimos arrombadores e eu sei disso: já os peguei dentro do meu quarto duas vezes e eu tinha trancado a porta antes de sair. E por acaso eles continuavam no castelo, já que o "garoto/canário que vomita sangue" continuava em observação na enfermaria. _Tudo_ – absolutamente tudo – apontava para meus dois irmãos.

Mas como é que a gente ia poder confiar logo neles? Eles são loucos para ferrar com a gente. Essa com certeza seria a oportunidade da vida deles, a oportunidade que eles esperam há anos e eu aposto que eles sempre rezaram para esse dia chegar. Eu já notei que toda vez que eles podem fazer um pedido (tipo na hora de assoprar as velas do bolo de aniversário ou depois de terem assoprado um dente de leão inteiro), eles me olham de um jeito esquisito. "Quero conseguir sacanear minha irmã" – deve ser o pedido que eles sempre fazem. Esse é o maior desejo daquela dupla, eu sei que é. Então, como é que a gente ia confiar neles logo agora?

- Não tem outro jeito, Ginny – Mione falou depois de ter raciocinado um pouco.

- E já são quase dez horas – falou Luna.

- Ok – concordei desanimada. – Mas a responsabilidade é de nós três se eles não quiserem falar conosco e forem direto anunciar nossa mentira para todo mundo.

As duas concordaram com a cabeça.

Eu falei alto para o espelho:

- Fred e George Weasley!

O vidro do espelho adquiriu um tom nebuloso de azul e ficou quente. Será que ele estava funcionando?

- _Oi_ – uma voz falou. Deu certo! Era Fred, nossa salvação! Agora tínhamos que falar com George para os dois nos ajudarmos.

- Oi, Fred. Chama o George para mim.

Ele só respondeu depois de alguns segundos:

- _Ginny?_ – a voz dele era de dúvida.

- Não. É Merlin quem está falando – eu respondi.

- _Merlin! Que prazer!_

- ANDA, FRED! – eu gritei mas ele nem se abalou.

- _O que você quer conosco? Está doente? Você nunca ligou para gente na sua vida. _

- Mas agora ligo. Quer chamar?

- _Fala direito senão eu não chamo._

- Fred...

- _Eu não chamo._

- Por favor, chame o George.

- _Não._

- FRED WEASLEY. Eu não estou brincando.

- _Nem eu_ – ele riu.

- Por favor, Fredzinho, chama ele para mim...

Ele ficou em silêncio uns segundos.

- _Diz: Fred, o maioral e o exemplo da minha vida._

Eu respirei fundo enquanto as caras aflitas de Mione e da Luna diziam "temos que sair daqui", "rápido", "fala o que ele quer". Então eu falei:

- Por favor, Fred, o maioral e o exemplo da minha vida, chama o George para mim – eu disse revirando os olhos para cima e Mione e Luna reviraram os olhos para cima também mostrando que chamar ele de "o maioral e exemplo da minha vida" era um absurdo.

- _Prometa que nunca mais irá nos azarar na sua vida._

- Prometo o que quiser, mas chame ele. Nós estamos sem tempo aqui.

- _Sem tempo?_ – perguntou ele, curioso.

Aí eu virei o jogo, numa manobra estratégica perfeita:

- Sim. E se nós morrermos aqui e George não souber o que eu tenho pra contar pra ele, _ele_ é que vai te matar.

Deu certo. Meio milésimo de segundo depois, George estava de frente ao espelho.

- _Que foi?_

Eu falei com calma:

- Oi, George. Escuta e não fala nada porque estou sem tempo aqui. Eu estou precisando de vocês – eu o ouvi repetindo a frase para Fred, que provavelmente estava grudado no espelho junto com ele, mas falando num tom de que não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. – É muito sério. Algum professor está aí por perto?

Eles estavam dormindo no dormitório da Grifinória nesses dias em que estavam em Hogwarts, e eles estavam vigiando todos, do jeito que eu os conheço.

- _Acho que não. Vimos McGonagall andando pelo corredor, mas logo ela foi embora._

- Ok. Ótimo, George. E você viu muitos monitores?

- _Pra falar a verdade, não. Não tem ninguém patrulhando os corredores além dos fantasmas e do Filch. Mas por quê? _

- Agora escuta, George. Pega as ferramentas, ou o que for que vocês usam pra arrombar a porta do meu quarto, e suas varinhas.

- _Você está passando bem?_ – ele não estava preocupado comigo de verdade. Ele só estava achando que eu estava louca.

Eu fui direto ao assunto:

- George, sabe o muro lateral da quadra de Quadribol? Ali tem um buraco, atrás dos pinheiros – eu fui explicando tudo o que eles tinham que fazer para entrar na quadra despercebidos e achar a gente. George não estava acreditando. A irmãzinha dele tinha aprontado uma. E das grandes.

- E aí? – Mione e Luna perguntaram ao mesmo tempo quando eu guardei o espelho na minha bolsa.

- Eles vêm.

As duas respiraram aliviadas.

- Viu? – disse Luna.

- Não tem ninguém vigiando o castelo. Só o Filch, mas ele é fácil para despistar.

- Tomara que eles consigam entrar na quadra.

- Bruxinhas, o que esses três não conseguem na vida? – perguntou Mione com um grande sorriso.

Eu tinha julgado mal meus irmãos. Não, nada de achar que eles são os maiorais, não é nada disso. É que eles preferem mil vezes fazer uma coisa tipo saírem escondidos no meio da noite do dormitório para uma aventura (que talvez fosse a única em que sua irmã estivesse no meio e ferrada) do que delatar a gente. Graças a Merlin!


	6. Capítulo 6: Resgate em Grande Estilo

**Capítulo 6:**

**Resgate em Grande Estilo**

* * *

Começamos a conversar, fazendo de conta que somente estávamos esperando uma chaleira ferver para tomarmos chá com bolachinhas.

- Por que vocês não fazem um pouco de meditação e ioga? – sugeriu Luna, há tempos posicionada na posição de lótus. – Faz bem para nosso corpo e ajuda a fluir o sangue. Assim o tempo passa mais rápido.

- Você não acha isso meio antissocial? – perguntou Mione, mirando-a com ar de dúvida.

- Oh, não. É extremamente relaxante. Meu pai me disse que se você ficar de cabeça para baixo na posição de lótus, podemos ver o espectro de um Bufador de Chifre Enrugado!

Oh, pensei enquanto olhava a cara incrédula de Hermione, lá vamos nós de novo. Para amenizar um pouco o clima, abri minha agenda e disse:

- Sabe, um dia encontrei uma frase que acho que simboliza o dia de hoje.

- Qual? – perguntou Mione.

- _"Saber guardar um segredo é saber guardar uma amizade"_. Legal, né?

- Que lindo! De onde você tirou essa frase, Ginny?

- Não é óbvio? – perguntei, guardando minha agenda de novo. – De um calendário!

Mione riu. Olhei para Luna. Ela não estava rindo, parecia um pouco triste. Oh, Merlin, como pude ser tão insensível? Luna não sabia do segredo. Havíamos até brigado por isso, como pude esquecer? Burra, burra, burra!

- Desculpe, Luna, eu não deveria ter dito isso, desculpe! Você está bem?

- Sim – ela disse sorrindo, tentando sair da posição de lótus. – Só acho que fiquei muito tempo sentada na mesma posição...

Confesso ter ficado feliz com o que aconteceu em seguida, pois foi o que aconteceu a seguir que quebrou aquele clima chato que estava voltando a se formar: Luna caiu no chão e as pernas delas estavam tão dormentes que ela não conseguia se levantar e começou a rolar no chão, gritando:

- Ahhh!!!

- Qual é essa posição na ioga, Luna? – Mione perguntou rindo. - O cachorro morto?

- Não, é que estou toda formigando! Merlin, estou morrendo! Ahhh!!!

Esse é o poder da ioga, pensei enquanto nos acabávamos em risadas. _Extremamente relaxante_.

Às dez e doze, ainda rindo, nós ouvimos um barulho do lado de fora e corremos para trás da mesma mesa que escondeu a gente da primeira vez. Podia ser Filch de novo. Mas ninguém abriu a porta. Eu levantei um pouco e olhei por cima da mesa esperando alguma e então eu ouvi:

- Ginny, você está aí? – era a voz do George.

Eu juro que nunca fiquei tão feliz na minha vida de ter aqueles dois convencidos como irmãos. Eles tinham conseguido!!! Meus heróis, meus ídolos, meus fofos! Eu corri até a porta e Mione e Luna correram junto.

- Estamos aqui! – eu falei.

- Legal – foi a resposta do outro lado.

Legal? Não era nem minimamente legal. Se bem que eu acho que eles estavam achando aquilo tudo muito legal mesmo. A gente presa, eles saindo escondidos no meio da noite e ainda tendo que invadir a quadra de Quadribol e arrombar a porta da sala do Filch para nos salvar. Ok, legal para eles, mas não era essa a palavra que eu esperava ouvir e acho que também não era a que as garotas esperavam porque quando eu olhei para elas, elas também estavam me olhando com a mesma cara de "ai-ai-ai-eles-ainda-vão-aprontar-alguma". Mas depois o Fred perguntou:

- Vocês estão bem?

E nós continuamos nos olhando com a mesma cara de antes. Talvez fosse melhor ter ficado só no "legal". Não fazia o tipo deles perguntar se a gente estava bem e isso me deixou mais preocupada ainda. Como diz meu pai: quando os galeões são muitos, os duendes desconfiam. E ele só diz isso quando eu faço qualquer coisa sem ele me pedir e ele está sempre certo em desconfiar porque uns segundinhos depois que ele diz isso eu rio e sempre peço alguma coisa para ele.

Bom, mas se eles quisessem aprontar com a gente, que aprontassem. Contanto que nós estivéssemos fora dali. Paramos de nos olhar e Mione arriscou:

- Hummm... não dá para abrir com magia. Mas acredito que dê para arrombar a porta de algum modo trouxa, Filch é pretensioso demais para pensar que só ele não usa magia...

- Ok. Segura aqui a varinha, Fred. Mira na fechadura.

Uma luzinha entrou pelo buraco da fechadura e, logo em seguida, no lugar dela entrou a ponta de uma chave de fenda.

- Passa a outra chave.

- Hey, Fred, segura mais para a esquerda... aí. Vou enfiar. Puxa.

- Cadê os clipes?

- Aqui.

- Vai, George, puxa.

- Tô puxando. Pode girar.

A fechadura fez um barulho e depois a chave de fenda fez outro e o meu estômago fez outro. Eu estava com fome.

- Escapou.

- Vai de novo.

E eles enfiaram as chaves de fenda outra vez e o clipe e sei lá mais o quê que eles tinham levado e a fechadura rodou uma vez. Impressionante. Eu estava simplesmente abismada com os meus irmãos. Ver, quer dizer, ouvir os dois assim, arrombando uma porta tão friamente, me deu até medo.

- Foi uma.

- Deram duas voltas na chave – reclamou Fred.

- Só pode ser coisa do Argo.

_Argo_... que intimidade. A gente tratando aquele carrasco de "Filch" e eles já vão o chamando pelo nome de batismo. Eu senti até (eles não podem nunca saber disso) um certo orgulho deles. Eles não estavam nem aí para aquele aborto. O nome de batismo era uma pequena mostra da falta de respeito dos meus irmãos por ele. E, pensando bem, por que eles tratariam com respeito aquele algoz escolar? Meus irmãos estavam mais do que certos. Quem era aquele sujeito afinal para tratar os alunos do jeito que ele tratava? Ele não merece todo esse tratamento de "Filch" coisa nenhuma. Daquele momento em diante, ia ser "Argo" pra mim também e ponto final.

- O que tem aí nesse quarto afinal? – Fred perguntou.

- Tem um monte de tralha e também parece ser um segundo escritório do Fff... _Argo_.

Mione e Luna me olharam rindo por causa do meu "Argo" e eu sei que elas também sentiram que aquele nome de batismo era quase uma vitória nossa sobre ele.

- Sala do Argo?!

Se é que eu ainda sei alguma coisa sobre os meus irmãos, nessa hora os dois se olharam lá do outro lado da porta e aqueles cerebrozinhos diabólicos começaram a armar alguma.

- Vai, George, puxa agora!

E, como se um _alorromora_ acabasse de ser pronunciado, a porta se abriu.

- E aí, galera? – falou George com a chave de fenda na mão e um brilho no sorriso que deu para ver na penumbra do quartinho.

Os dois entraram e nós três saímos. Eu, hein, continuar ali dentro.

- Vocês acharam fácil o buraco? – perguntei.

- Que buraco? – perguntou Fred enquanto os dois vasculhavam o quartinho e a gente esperava do lado de fora.

- Como que buraco? O do muro.

- Hey, olha aqui! – George interrompeu e mostrou uma foto do Argo e os dois riram.

Eu sei lá o que eles iam fazer com aquela foto, mas George guardou no bolso.

- Ahn, gente. Vamos embora logo – Hermione pediu.

- É mesmo. Podemos ser pegas a qualquer minuto aqui.

Fred e George se olharam concordando. Eles pegaram as coisas deles e deram mais uma geral no quartinho.

- Vamos.

A gente já estava a postos de varinhas e tudo. Nas minhas costas, dentro da mochila, eu sentia o volume da minha agenda. Aliás, estranho as Gemialidades ainda não terem perguntado o que a gente foi fazer na quadra...

* * *

- É por aqui – eu disse.

- Por aí nada – falou Fred. – É ali.

- Não é. O buraco do muro é aqui, eu tenho certeza – e, enquanto eu falava, os dois continuaram andando.

Eles pararam em frente ao vestiário feminino, onde horas atrás nós estivemos.

- Vem! – George chamou.

A gente foi se aproximando. O que eles iam fazer?

- Vocês juram guardar segredo?

Hey! Duas coisas estranhas: primeira – meus irmãos pedindo para gente guardar um segredo deles; segunda – meus irmãos pedindo. Eu definitivamente não sei mais se eu conheço aqueles dois depois que eles saíram de casa. Eu achava que sabia tudo sobre eles, que sabia cada pensamento de causar caos que eles tivessem ou cada atitude que eles iam tomar. Errei feio.

Fred e George perguntaram de novo:

- Juram que não contam pra ninguém?

Eu, Mione e Luna nos olhamos. Mais um segredo na nossa vida. Eu estava cheia de saber os segredos dos outros e nem o fato de ser um segredo dos meus irmãos me animou muito. Mione e Luna falaram "a gente jura" ao mesmo tempo em que eu falei "não".

- Como não? – as Gemialidades perguntam irritados olhando para mim.

- Ai, Merlin... – eu disse num suspiro. – Não de _não_ conto.

- Então jura.

- Ok, ok... juro. Ju-ro.

Ih... tudo de novo, eu pensei enquanto via Mione revirando os olhos para cima e suspirando. Eu nem queria mais guardar segredo nenhum e muito menos jurar que ia guardar, mas estava todo mundo me olhando com aquela cara e eu não tive outra alternativa.

- A gente descobriu uma passagem para a quadra – Fred e George falaram.

- Ah, _vocês_ descobriram? – eu disse fazendo cara de que não estava nem acreditando no que eles estavam dizendo. – Ok. Só que é _ali_ - e eu virei o braço apontando para o outro lado da quadra.

Mas nessa hora o George abriu uma discreta porta azul do lado do vestiário e fez aquele gesto com o braço de deixar a outra pessoa ir na frente.

- Que é isso aí? – eu perguntei desconfiada.

- É a lixeira – disse Mione.

- Errado, Miss Sabe-Tudo – falou Fred. – É uma passagem bem mais prática que aquele buraco de vocês.

- Como vocês descobriram isso? – perguntei.

- Bem... – disse George, evasivo. – vocês sabem como os garotos são...

- Não estou entendendo.

- Garotos são curiosos por natureza e garotos inteligentes como nós têm técnicas especiais para conseguirem o que querem...

- Dá para explicar de uma vez? – explodi.

- Você ainda não compreendeu, Ginny? – perguntou Mione, com voz de tédio. Ela apontou para uma parede da lixeira e continuou: – Está vendo a parede? É transparente desse lado. Eles vinham aqui para verem as garotas trocando de roupa no vestiário.

Fiquei bege. Do lado de dentro do vestiário não dava para ver nada. Então era isso que eles faziam quando terminava os treinos de Quadribol? Se trancavam na lixeira para verem as garotas trocando de roupas??? E eu estava pensando que eles tinham mudado!

- Grr!!! FRED E GEORGE WEASLEY, EU VOU MATAR...

- Calma aí, maninha...

- É só uma passagem inocente...

- Inocente? Inocente? Ver as minhas colegas de equipe trocando de roupa é inocente? – eu estava histérica. - Quantas vezes vocês já vieram aqui?

- Calma, Ginny – Mione tentava me acalmar. – Eles _nunca_ mais vão ver as garotas no vestiário.

- Quem garante? Diga, quem garante que amanhã mesmo eles não vão vir aqui para olhar as garotas de novo?

- _Eles_ vão garantir. Vamos, Fred e George. Jurem que não vão vir mais aqui.

- Nem pensar! – exclamou Fred.

- Essa passagem é um tesouro – disse George.

- Se vocês não jurarem, eu vou contar para todas as garotas de Hogwarts o que vocês andaram fazendo sabe lá quanto tempo! – ameacei.

- Você não pode. Você jurou.

- E além do mais, vocês nem viram o mais importante.

- O quê? Tem uma parede transparente no vestiário masculino também? – provoquei.

Fred entrou e com um aceno de varinha fez uma porta do outro lado da lixeira se abrir. Era um negócio bem pensado aquele: o lixo era colocado ali, pelo lado de dentro da quadra e, no outro lado, uma porta dava acesso ao lixo. Ou seja, Argo colocava o lixo de um lado e recolhia tudo pelo outro. Se não tivesse aquela parede transparente, seria perfeito.

- Caramba! – Luna, que ficou quietinha todo esse tempo, exclamou.

- Viram? Até a Luna concorda que isso aqui é genial.

- Mas essa porta fica assim, aberta? – indagou Mione preocupada. – Desse jeito qualquer garoto pode entrar aqui.

- É claro que não fica aberta. Tem um fecho aqui, nas duas portas. Argo deve fechar as portas depois que recolhe o lixo.

- E pode ficar tranquila, Hermione. A gente sabe que você nunca trocou de roupa aqui... – George falou, olhando maliciosamente para ela.

Ela deu uma malada nos dois.

- Ainda bem! Nunca mais vou entrar nesse vestiário. E nem vocês nessa lixeira!

- Calma! Nenhum aluno além de nós sabe da existência dessa passagem – garantiu Fred. Nós três continuamos na dúvida.

- Aqui é um lugar de colocar lixo, ninguém tem interesse de xeretar num lixo. Nem o Argo.

Realmente, era provável.

- E então? – perguntaram as Gemialidades. – Vamos?

Entramos na lixeira e ela era bem espaçosa.

- Vou colocar silicone – eu disse, e Mione e Luna entenderam que eu estava querendo dizer que dava para ter peito grande para passar ali e a gente deu aquele sorriso de quando a gente lembra de alguma coisa engraçada que aconteceu.

- Ahn? – gemeram Fred e George.

- Nada. Vamos logo então.

- É só que essa é nossa passagem secreta. Ninguém pode saber que ela existe. Vocês juraram.

- Depois de hoje, eu juro qualquer coisa que vocês me pedirem – eu afirmei.

A gente já estava saindo pelo outro lado quando uma voz gritou:

- Quem está aí?

- Ferrou – Fred disse.

- Anda, galera, sai logo!

- Eu fecho a porta – Mione sussurrou.

A gente saiu correndo pelo outro lado da tal passagem e Mione trancou a porta com sua varinha.

- Tem alguém aí? – a voz do Argo perguntou outra vez do lado de dentro da quadra, só que já achando que tinha se enganado.

A gente pôde o ouvir testando a porta que Mione tinha acabado de fechar, vendo que ela estava fechada, e ele resmungou que podia jurar que tinha ouvido alguma coisa. E aí, pelo outro lado da passagem, Fred imitou um miado de gato. E a gente foi rindo baixinho enquanto saia correndo por entre as árvores.

Entramos no castelo correndo e a porta, por pura sorte, estava aberta. Mas logo no segundo andar, tinha uma pessoa parada vigiando no meio do caminho. Nós paramos de correr. Era muito azar.

- McGonagall – eu falei.

E aí, todo mundo parou no corredor também.

- Deixa comigo.

E eu corri até ela. Pode parecer absurdo, mas eu sabia o que estava fazendo. Os quatro ficaram lá parados, de boca aberta.

- Olá, professora – eu disse parando atrás dela e ela quase morreu de susto e em vez de _boa noite_, ela respondeu no seu tom mandão:

- O que você está fazendo fora da sua cama, senhorita Weasley? São mais de onze horas da noite!

- Desculpe, professora – nessas horas a melhor coisa é concordar que você errou e não discutir. – Estava fazendo um trabalho.

- Você está sozinha?

- Não, Mione e Luna estão comigo. É que eu vim correndo quando vi a senhora.

- Então vá chamar elas. Vou acompanhá-las até os dormitórios para ver se vocês não vão sair mais.

Deu certo. Voltei ao corredor.

- Pronto. Fred e George, vocês peguem um atalho e vão para o dormitório correndo. Anda. Se a McGonagall pegar vocês, já era.

Eu não tinha nem terminado a frase e os dois já tinham desaparecido. Então a gente foi em direção à professora o mais devagar possível que nós conseguíamos andar sem parecer que a gente estava devagar para que as Gemialidades terem tempo de chegar ao dormitório antes da gente.

McGonagall já estava impaciente, mas Mione e Luna fizeram questão de cumprimentar a professora e elogiaram o roupão dela, a fazendo dar uma voltinha (o que deixou a professora vermelha) para demorar um pouco e eu achei minhas amigas espertérrimas e também fingi que minha mochila havia caído no chão sem querer e esparramado metade do conteúdo, e a gente ganhou mais uns segundos enquanto recolhia tudo.

- Não é correto ficar fora da cama tão tarde em tempos tempestuosos como os de agora, garotas – McGonagall falou de novo, enquanto subíamos rapidamente as escadas.

- Desculpe, professora – eu falei de novo.

E como nem a Mione nem a Luna falaram nada, McGonagall ficou sem argumentos para continuar a bronca. Quando um não quer dois não brigam, diz meu avô, então quando você não quer discutir com algum professor, pai ou mãe, primeiro você solta um "desculpe" e se insistirem você liga o "tem razão". Eu, Mione e Luna já tínhamos combinado isso há muito tempo quando a minha mãe brigou comigo uma vez e eu fiquei muito chateada.

- Poderia ter acontecido alguma coisa grave à noite, inúmeros perigos...

- Tem razão, professora McGonagall – eu disse e percebi que Mione e Luna estavam prendendo o riso.

E aí, se a pessoa ainda assim insistir, você manda um "não vai mais acontecer de novo".

- Amanhã vocês têm aula logo cedo... ninguém sabia que vocês tinham saído dos dormitórios...

- Não vai acontecer de novo, professora – e aí, para finalizar, você diz: - Prometo – que além de tudo dá mais uma garantia e pronto, acaba a discussão por falta de motivo para continuar discutindo.

Quando a gente estava chegando perto do corredor do dormitório da Grifinória, eu vi meus irmãos entrando pelo buraco do quadro da Mulher Gorda e, para McGonagall não ver também, eu gritei a primeira coisa que veio na minha cabeça e a primeira coisa que veio na minha cabeça foi:

- Olha lá no céu, um dementador! – ridículo, eu sei. Mas como eu poderia fazer para ela desviar o olhar rápido?!

- Onde? – todo mundo perguntou olhando para as janelas e eu fiquei imaginando em que planeta Mione e Luna estavam que não tinham percebido a coisa toda e eu falei, simplesmente:

- Sumiu.

E aí elas me olharam e eu fiz aquela cara de "peloamordemerlin" e as duas se ligaram.

McGonagall encontrou com Nick Quase Sem Cabeça e pediu a ele para levar Luna até o dormitório dela. Então nos despedimos e, com a senha (_solitária_), McGonagall, Mione e eu entramos.

A sala comunal estava vazia, menos por Fred e George que estavam sentados nas poltronas em frente à lareira. Eles tiveram ainda a capacidade de botar o pijama, lavar o rosto, umedecer o cabelo, encharcar de lavanda e bochechar pasta de dente para ficar com aquele hálito de menta. Como eles conseguiram pensar em tudo isso para se disfarçar (e como eles conseguiram ter tempo de fazer tudo isso) é que eu não sei.

- Oi – eles disseram juntos.

- Que bom que vocês chegaram... – Fred disse.

- Foi para pegar vocês no flagra – disse McGonagall, naquele tom que os professores usam para fazer piadinhas sem graça.

- Já terminou seu turno de monitoramento, professora? – perguntou George com atrevimento.

- Não, só vim trazê-las até aqui depois de terem feito um trabalho.

- Então você encontrou com Mione e nossa irmã no caminho? – Fred falou com aquele arzinho ingênuo de bom menino.

Muitos espertos, isso sim. Já tinham mudado o alvo da enquete para nós duas.

- Sim – ela respondeu impaciente e apontando para mim e Mione, disse: - Vão para seus dormitórios agora.

- E o trabalho, Ginny? Terminou? – atirou George.

Nós fomos subindo as escadas para nossos dormitórios evitando que a conversa se aprofundasse e respondi sem ânimo:

- Sim, pesquisamos sobre vermes de duas cabeças. Descobri que eles podem ser muito rápidos e inteligentes, embora sejam _muito fáceis de matar_ – e eu olhei para a cara dos dois.

McGonagall me olhou com uma cara espantada. Ela nunca entenderia sobre vermes de duas cabeças como eu.

* * *

**N/A: **Olá, gente!

Esse é, de longe, o capítulo mais legal que adaptei da fic. Adoro quando Ginny descobre o que as Gemialidades fazem na lixeira!

Mas lembrando que a fic está quase terminando... que pena!

Bem, aí está o capítulo. Posto mais assim que puder, okay?

Ah, e sabe o trailer do começo da fic? Vou começar a fazer para quem quiser! É só me avisar!

Então... até o próximo capítulo! ^^

Afetuosamente,

Lucy Lovering.


	7. Capítulo 7: A Surpresa

**Capítulo 7:**

**A Surpresa**

* * *

Eu entrei no meu dormitório e já fui tirando minha agenda de dentro da mochila. Me joguei na cama e dei uma olhada geral para ver se todas as fotos, bilhetes e papeizinhos que ficam presos nos clipes ainda estavam ali (estavam). Depois, sem perceber, eu comecei a ler a página onde eu tinha escrito sobre o segredo da Mione. O segredo que tinha causado tanta confusão de hoje e que provavelmente ia mudar (ou até já tinha mudado) a minha vida de algum jeito que eu ainda não sabia bem qual era. E parei na parte que eu tinha escrito "saber guardar um segredo é saber guardar uma amizade".

Eu fiquei pensando naquela frase com mais atenção do que na hora que a escrevi. Parecia certíssima. O que é que tinha dado errado então? Porque, se guardar um segredo era guardar uma amizade, como é que eu podia estar com a sensação de estar perdendo duas?

Eu estava me sentindo como naquelas vezes em que a gente vai a uma festa e está louca para chegar e encontrar as pessoas que a gente quer encontrar, mas aí aquele cara mala que não larga do seu pé aparece no meio do caminho e fica falando um monte de coisas chatas que não interessam nem um pouco e que você nem presta atenção e ele fica ali empacando nossa vida, enquanto as nossas amigas dançam com os garotos, conversam, fofocam e aproveitam a festa. E o tal segredo da Mione é que era o mala dessa história e ele é que estava me deixando ali sozinha enquanto eu queria mesmo era estar falando com a Mione e a Luna, lembrando de tudo o que tinha acontecido hoje, rindo à beça. Mas por causa do segredo, Mione e Luna estavam lá, cada uma no seu dormitório e eu no meu.

Me deu uma vontade imensa de falar com as duas, mas eu não sabia qual ia ser a reação delas e também não estava com a menor vontade de arriscar. Como diz meu avô, é melhor deixar a poeira assentar, e ele sempre me diz isso quando eu discuto com minha mãe ou meu pai por alguma coisa e aí falo com ele para pedir conselhos. Primeiro ele responde aquele negócio de que, quando um não quer, dois não brigam e depois o negócio da poeira, e ele tem razão sempre, principalmente porque poeira nos olhos pode fazer chorar e eu estava com a maior vontade de fazer exatamente isso.

Larguei a agenda na cama, escovei os dentes e fui dar uma voltinha lá em baixo. Encontrei com McGonagall ainda lá, mas não consegui fugir antes de ela me ver e tive que aguentar ela dizendo que não deveria sair à noite porque ninguém sabia onde nós estávamos e que é muito perigoso porque se acontecer alguma coisa ela é responsável por nós da Grifinória e perguntou por que eu não avisei ninguém que eu ia fazer trabalho e como ela pode confiar que eu não vou fazer mais uma coisa daquelas e blá, blá, blá e depois ela me deu boa noite e me enxotou de volta para o dormitório.

Eu subi as escadas, arrasada (ainda por cima eu tinha mentido para a professora para acabar ouvindo sermão). Mas, quando eu abri a porta do meu quarto, eu senti alguma coisa estranha. Olhei para minha cama. Minha agenda estava ali. Ufa. Olhei em volta. Não tinha nada fora do lugar, mas mesmo assim alguma coisa estava diferente. Saí do quarto e olhei no corredor. As portas dos outros dormitórios estavam fechadas. Quando me virei, o meu grito histérico foi abafado por quatro mãos apertadas contra minha boca.

Meus olhos quase saltaram das órbitas e só voltaram para o lugar depois que eu reconheci os dois rostos na minha frente.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – eu perguntei sussurrando depois que elas tiraram as mãos.

- A gente não podia dormir sem resolver o assunto – Mione falou baixinho.

- Como é que você entrou aqui? – perguntei a Luna.

- Pela janela – Luna falou com a naturalidade do Homem-Aranha.

- Como assim, _pela janela_? – eu perguntei. Nós dormimos numa torre, não dá para simplesmente escalar.

- Para completar o dia de aventuras – Mione disse sorrindo e eu senti um alívio no estômago porque pelo tom da observação dava para ver que ela não estava brava comigo. – Luna despistou Nick e usamos um feitiço de levitação.

- Legal – eu disse olhando lá para baixo. – Mas por que vocês simplesmente não entraram com a senha?

- Achamos que a Mulher Gorda não iria gostar.

- Não depois de ter voltado de fazer o trabalho tão tarde.

- É... fazer o trabalho... – eu disse.

E a gente ficou se olhando e depois a gente se sentou no tapete.

Mione foi a primeira a falar.

- Nós viemos pedir desculpas... Eu contei um segredo sem você pedir e fiz você jurar que não contava pra ninguém.

- E eu fiquei brava porque eu não sabia de uma coisa que vocês duas sabiam mas eu também não tinha o direito de brigar com você se o segredo nem seu era.

- Ok, ok. Estão desculpadas e vamos parar com essa melação porque já está parecendo uma novela mexicana e não um filme de ação americano.

E a gente ficou ali sentada e de repente me um clique e eu olhei para a Luna:

- Você disse que não _sabia_? Agora sabe?

As duas fizeram que sim com a cabeça e aí nós três começamos a fofocar e a gente riu para caramba (em silêncio) e depois lembramos que no sábado a gente ia ao cinema com aqueles fofos do sexto ano, rimos mais e fofocamos mais.

E lembramos da nossa aventura juntas.

- Ai, que raiva deles! – explodi aos cochichos. – Todo esse tempo espiando as garotas trocando de roupa! Grr! E eu nem posso contar para todo mundo!

- Mas agora nunca mais eles vão poder fazer isso – afirmou Mione com convicção.

- Como assim? É claro que podem, não podemos nem delatá-los.

- Mas eles não têm mais como ver nada.

- O que você quer dizer com isso??? – eu e Luna estávamos curiosas.

- Lembram daquela hora que o Argo chegou e eu fui trancar a porta? – Luna e eu assentimos. – Bem, eu... enfeiticei a parede. A próxima vez que eles forem espiar as garotas vão dar com a parede na cara. Literalmente.

- _Yes_, Mione! – comemoramos, felizes.

Já iam dar duas da madrugada quando a gente desceu escondidas até o Salão Comunal e Luna saiu pela porta e Mione foi para o dormitório dela.

Quando eu voltei, fui até o dormitório de Fred e George e percebi uma luzinha por baixo da porta do quarto dos meus irmãos. Eu ainda não tinha entendido como é que eles não tinham me perguntado o que eu estava fazendo presa dentro do quartinho do Argo. Não é todo dia em que sua irmã se prende no quartinho do carrasco da escola fora do horário de aula. Então eu bati de levinho na porta do quarto em que eles estavam para ninguém mais escutar.

Fred abriu a porta.

- A gente achou que você não vinha agradecer.

- Obrigada – eu disse entrando enquanto ele fechava a porta. – E de nada também.

Eles sabiam que o "de nada" era por eu ter atrasado a McGonagall no caminho. Tudo bem que eles estavam fora do dormitório por minha causa, mas, se eu não tivesse ajudado, eles também se ferravam.

Eu olhei para o chão e havia algumas caixas. Uma particularmente me chamou atenção. Dentro haviam panfletos amarelo-fluorescentes com a foto do Argo que eles tinham roubado.

- O que vocês vão fazer com isso?

- Vamos, não... já está feito – George falou.

- Colamos eles por todos os corredores de Hogwarts. Presente de despedida.

E eles me mostraram. Tinha a foto do Argo tipo _antes_ e _depois_, com e sem cabelo (ah, não sei se eu disse, mas ele é meio calvo, então, se você tinha imaginado ele com cabelo, faz um _antes_ e _depois_ na sua imaginação também). Eles duplicaram a foto e fizeram um retoque em uma delas. Então ficou uma foto do Argo careca (como ele é) e outra dele cabeludo. Embaixo da foto vinha o seguinte texto:

_"Se você é calvo, chegou a solução para seus cabelos voltarem a nascer. Você não precisa passar nada. É só __**deixar passar**__. Alunos em intervalo, por exemplo, têm muita coisa para conversar. Se o sinal tocar e eles nem perceberem, não atrapalhe o caminho de volta para a sala de aula. Em vez disso, ajude, __**deixe passar**__! Abra caminho para os atrasados não se atrasarem mais. Alunos voltando de um passeio bem na hora do portão fechar, __**deixe passar**__. Empurrá-lo para dentro é falta de educação. Vai ver ele se atrasou porque estava salvando um gato da lula-gigante. __**Deixando passar**__, você vai ter uma vida mais tranquila e seus cabelos voltarão a nascer. E não é só isso: __**deixando passar**__ você começará a viver uma nova era. Você será mais querido e respeitado naturalmente e não porque você é um carrasco. E __**deixando passar**__ você ainda leva grátis alguns sorrisos sinceros e muitos bons-dias e boas-tardes. E... espere! Decidindo __**deixar passar**__ agora você automaticamente se livra daquela gastrite que o incomoda todas as noites! __**Deixe passar**__: a solução definitiva para seus problemas com cabelos e muito mais!"_

Não dava para acreditar que meus irmãos tinham escrito aquilo! Uma vingança perfeita de despedida para aquele carrasco do Argo. Meus irmãos, aqueles pestes, aqueles endiabrados, aqueles arrombadores de porta pen-sa-vam!

- _Vocês_ escreveram isso?

- Não. Foi Merlin – os dois disseram.

E aí eu olhei para os meus irmãos e pela primeira vez eu percebi mesmo como eles estavam diferentes... mais adultos, talvez. Era isso. Eles haviam crescido.

- Ih... Que cara é essa, Ginny? – Fred perguntou.

E George completou:

- Tá olhando pra gente que nem a tia Muriel, que vem visitar uma vez por ano e diz _como vocês cresceram..._ (ele fez voz de falsete) e depois dá uma bengalada da nossa cabeça só porque tem cento e seis anos...

Eu ri porque era aquilo mesmo e depois perguntei:

- Vocês não querem saber o que a gente foi fazer lá fora?

- A gente pensou sobre isso – Fred falou.

- E já concluímos – George completou.

- Esqueceu a agendinha lá – os dois disseram juntos balançando o pescoço e com a voz fininha que sempre me irritava. E eu fui saindo do quarto deles.

- É... eu deixei cair no vestiário. – Eu tinha que admitir. As Gemialidades são imbatíveis.

- Você anda esquecendo muito a sua agenda por aí – Fred falou antes que eu fechasse a porta e eu parei.

E o George:

- Não pode, Ginny...

E o Fred:

- É... porque saber guardar um segredo...

E os dois:

- É saber guardar uma amizade.

Aquela frase. Aquela frase era... a _minha_ frase... a da _minha_ agenda... do segredo... o segredo... eles leram... eles... eles...

- Vocês leram! – eu voltei para dentro do quarto que nem um lobisomem faminto e os dois pularam para trás da cama do George.

- Quem mandou deixar dando mole em cima da cama?

- Eu... eu... – eu não conseguia falar. Eles tinham lido naqueles minutinhos que eu desci para espiar e McGonagall ficou falando, falando e falando e eles lendo, lendo e lendo...

- Não dava para não ler.

- Eu... – eu continuava.

- Invadimos os dormitórios femininos desde nosso terceiro ano...

- E uma oportunidade dessa só acontece duas vezes na vida.

- Eu... eu...

- A gente perdeu a primeira.

- Não podia perder a segunda.

- Eu... vocês... – pelo menos saiu um dissílabo da minha boca.

E eu caí sentada na cama. Eu não sabia se eu chorava ou se eu matava os dois e eu estava mais para chorar porque eu não tinha forças para ficar em pé quanto mais para matar. Eu achei que eu ia desmaiar e acho que eles também porque eles saíram de trás da cama e sentaram do meu lado e ficaram (acho que de verdade pela primeira vez na vida) preocupados realmente comigo. As vozes deles pareciam um eco na minha cabeça e iam ficando cada vez mais longe.

- Ginny, você está branca. Ela está branca.

- Ginny... não passa mal.

- Ela está gelada.

- Ginny... des-desculpa. Nós não sabíamos que era tão importante.

- Ela vai desmaiar...

- Ginny, não desmaia!

- Só porque a gente leu o lance da Mione...

- Nem era tudo aquilo também...

O segredo... o maldito segredo da Mione. Agora, por minha culpa, eles sabiam. Por Merlin! Logo agora que a gente tinha se entendido, eu, Mione e Luna. Eles não podiam ter feito isso. E se eles contassem para mais alguém? O que eu fazia? Será que eu contava para a Mione que eles sabiam? Ela nunca ia me perdoar. Mas não contar uma coisa dessas para minha melhor amiga?... Eu podia contar só para a Luna e perguntar o que ela achava que eu devia fazer. Ou então... eu não ia contar para ninguém. Eu ia guardar segredo. Ia ser um segredo meu. Não, só meu, não. Meu... e dos meus irmãos! Inacreditável. Eu continuei passando mal de verdade e delirando nos meus pensamentos "será que eu conto, será que eu não conto?" até que as vozes deles começaram a voltar e eu ouvi eles falarem:

- A gente nunca mais lê a sua agenda, Ginny.

- Nós não vamos contar nada para ninguém.

- É o nosso segredo, Ginny.

E aí eu fui me recuperando. Mas eles não sabiam disso ainda porque eu continuei fingindo que estava péssima.

- É melhor chamar a McGonagall – George falou.

Aí eu disse quase sem voz:

- Vocês juram?

- Ela está melhorando! – Fred se animou.

- A gente jura...

- ...o que você quiser que a gente jure.

Eu me sentei na cama devagar, ainda meio zonza.

- Vocês juram que não contam pra ninguém?

E os dois falaram em uníssono:

- NÃO!

E eu fiquei branca de novo e eles vendo a minha brancura entenderam o que eu estava pensando e disseram:

- Não de _não_ contamos – (Acho que isso é mal de família).

- Então diz que jura. Um de cada vez.

- Juro.

- Juro.

- É sério. Mione não quer que ninguém saiba. E se ela souber que vocês sabem, eu não quero nem ver. Morremos nós três.

- Nós não vamos contar.

E enquanto eu olhava para eles com aquele olho de dúvida, eles falaram de novo:

- Não vamos contar. Está jurado.

- Ok – eu disse. Fazer o quê, né?

E depois de uns segundos de silêncio, o Fred falou:

- Mas você _não vai contar_ que a gente sabe?...

- Pra suas _melhores_ amigas? – George completou.

Eu não respondi. Eu não sabia. Eu não sabia o que eu ia fazer...

E aí o Fred disse:

- Eu só não entendo uma coisa: tudo isso só porque a Hermione...

- NÃO! Não fala – eu interrompi. – Não fala nada. Vocês juraram! Juraram que não iam contar pra ninguém.

- Mas não tem _ninguém_ aqui – os dois falaram.

- Nunca se sabe... – eu disse olhando para os lados.

* * *

_FIM_

_

* * *

_

**N/A: **Agora leiam o epílogo... ;)


	8. Capítulo 8: Epílogo

**Capítulo 8:**

**Epílogo**

* * *

Olá, gente! Aqui é Lucy Lovering, apresentando o oitavo capítulo para vocês, que vai ser bem diferente. Tempos atrás, comecei uma campanha para arrecadar opiniões para o epílogo da fic e, agora com o final dela, vou publicá-las aqui. Todas são opiniões de leitores que escreveram para mim com a resposta da seguinte pergunta: **"Qual é o grande segredo de Hermione na fic O Segredo?", **tanto nesse site quanto no Aliança 3 Vassouras. Todos os comentários têm a devida autorização para serem publicados na fanfic e o conteúdo é _o mesmo_ que me mandaram e se os alterei um pouco foi somente para dar coesão aos comentários ou para arrumar alguns erros ortográficos, mas a essência deles _é_ a mesma.

Os comentários estão em ordem da data de envio, embora eu não as tenha anotado. Então, vamos ver o que os leitores acham que é o grande segredo!

* * *

**Helena Silva Potter: **_Eu gostei muito da fic, é uma das minhas preferidas desse site (Aliança 3 Vassouras)! Sobre o segredo, eu imaginei muitas coisas, mas nenhuma ideia parecia muito ser uma atitude da Hermione... Mas eu queria que a Hermione fizesse uma poção da verdade para descobrir por quem os outros personagens estão apaixonados. Então meu palpite é esse, que ela fez uma poção da verdade e pretende dar para os garotos. Seria bom se existisse essa poção, não é? (risos)_

Seria ótimo, Helena! Boa suposição, adorei! Obrigada por participar! **XD**

* * *

**Lady Karen: **_Oi, Lucy! Eu acho que o grande segredo da Hermione tem algo a ver com o passado dela, já que ela tem um passado meio nebuloso, por nascer trouxa. O máximo que descobri nos livros é que ela tem pais dentistas. O segredo poderia ter a ver com algum mistério que aconteceu com ela antes de ir para Hogwarts._

Ótima opinião, Lady Karen! É uma coisa a se pensar... Por que nunca falam sobre como era a vida da Hermione antes de Hogwarts? Obrigada por participar, querida! :)

* * *

**Laís Fernanda da Cruz: **_Hermione sempre fora uma garota calma e tudo mais, mas desde uns tempos pra cá ela andou desviando-se do seu caminho de "sabe-tudo"... sabe como é, uma garota sempre está mudando e conhecendo pessoas... (estou enrolando, né? Risos) Mas com Hermione, não... foi tudo muito rápido e misterioso... Ela se apaixonou por Draco Malfoy e está esperando um filho dele... (risos!) Biruta, não é, Lucy? Mas essa foi uma das ideias que me passou pela cabeça._

Uau! A Hermione grávida! Quem sabe... É uma ótima opinião! Valeu pela sua colaboração e pelos e-mails, Laís! **X)**

**

* * *

**

**Padma Patil Ravenclaw**: _Bom, agora o meu palpite (risos). Não sou boa nisso, mas vamos tentar: Um segredo guardado com tanto afinco por garotas só pode ser relacionado a _**_GAROTOS_**_, hehe! Mas como é um segredo da Hermione, bem pode ser outra coisa... Sendo ela a CDF que é, meu palpite é que __ela quebrou alguma regra da escola_.

Hm... será? Ótimos argumentos, Padma! Obrigada por estar sempre comigo e me apoiar! Te adoro! ;)

* * *

**Bruna Weasley Malfoy: **_Muita coisa se passou pela minha cabeça! Não sei... Deixa eu ver... Ah, eu acho que a Hermione está planejando alguma coisa para quando ela sair da escola. Acho que o grande segredo tem a ver com a profissão que ela quer no futuro, acho que com o F.A.L.E. Mas acho também que pode ter a ver com a paixão dela, o Rony... Eu acho muito fofo os dois juntos!_

Muito bom, Bruna! O F.A.L.E.!? Ninguém tinha pensado nele ainda! E Ron e Mione são muito fofos mesmo! Ótima opinião! Obrigada! :D

* * *

**Maya Dark Princess: **_Com certeza a Mione, pela primeira vez na vida, quebrou alguma grande regra de Hogwarts para encontrar o amor da vida dela, Draco Malfoy. Aposto que ela estava saindo à noite para se encontrar com ele no horário de monitoramento (risos!). Brincadeira, eu sei que nessa fic a Mione está a fim do Ron... mas eu estou torcendo para que ela um dia mude de ideia e fique com o loiro mais gostoso que existe!_

Uau, que declaração Dramiônica! Amei, Maya! Eu gosto muito desse shipper também. Mas quanto a isso, não sei... Obrigada pela opinião! **XD**

**

* * *

**

**Lizzie C. Weasley: **_Eu adoro a Hermione, mas acho que para ela não querer contar nem para a Luna, uma das melhores amigas dela, o segredo deve ser alguma coisa ruim sobre alguém. Não acho que a Hermione vá ficar fofocando, mas não contar para a Luna!? Eu não acho que isso seja uma atitude legal. Se eu fosse a Ginny, já teria contado o segredo para a Luna. Afinal, elas são boas amigas._

Com certeza, Liz! Concordo com você! Mas no final, como você deve ter lido, as coisas se arrumam entre elas, pois Mione acaba contando também à Luna o segredo. Mas concordo que a amizade é algo muito precioso. Boa interpretação! Obrigada! ;D

* * *

**Aninha Delacour: **_Não faço ideia do que seja o segredo da Hermione! Ok, eu tenho algumas ideias. Pode ser várias coisas, mas acho que são duas: 1. Hermione está a fim do Rony e o grande segredo é que ela vai contar para ele assim que surgir oportunidade, por isso não quer que mais ninguém saiba. Ou: 2. Hermione quer fazer alguma coisa contra as regras, coisa que ela nunca fez, por isso tanto cuidado com o segredo. (...) Mas acho que vou ter que esperar o final da fic para saber qual é (o segredo)._

Obrigada pela opinião, Aninha! Ótimas suposições! E quanto a esperar para saber qual é o segredo... não sei. Juram que não sabem qual é ele?

**O segredo de Hermione é...**

_Tchan-tchan-tchan-tchan!!!_

Eu acho que cada um de vocês tem uma opinião diferente para qual é o segredo de Hermione, que é igualmente boa e correta, a seu modo. Para que vou impor a minha opinião sobre qual é o segredo de Hermione se vocês têm tantas ideias maravilhosas?

Querem saber? O segredo de Hermione pode ser o que vocês quiserem. É, isso aí. Pensem em algo que seria um segredo tão secreto a ponto de bagunçar a vida de três amigas. Um segredo de estado confidenciado por três garotas adolescentes. Um segredo que poderia destruir, mas que ao invés disso aumentou a amizade dessas três amigas. Um segredo... um segredo que poderia ser seu.

Afinal, quem nunca teve um segredo desses? ;D

Obrigada a todos que leram **O Segredo (Mas Jura Que Não Conta Pra Ninguém?)**! Continuem mandando reviews, adoro saber o que vocês acham! Se não gostaram, review também, críticas são construtivas! **XD**

Só peço uma coisa: vejam lá no que vão pensar no segredo da Hermione, hein...! Ela é uma bruxa de família! (risos)

Adooooro todos vocês de montão! Tudo de bom e aguardem minhas próximas fics! Beijos!

Afetuosamente,

Lucy Lovering.


End file.
